Bunny Pajamas
by Ummster
Summary: Usagi’s on a mission to lighten up Mamoru. Mamoru’s on a mission to find SM. The senshi are on a mission to get the two to stop fighting. Could all 3 missions combine perfectly? Includes dancing, green jackets, short blonde hair, and bunny pajamas.
1. Mission Green Jacket

_Bunny Pajamas_

_By Ummster_

Summary: Usagi's on a mission to lighten up Mamoru. Mamoru's on a mission to find Sailor Moon. The senshi are on a mission to get the two to stop fighting. Could all three missions combine to create the ultimate, perfect mission? Includes dancing, green jackets, and short blonde hair. Usagi/Mamoru.

A/N: So…this was actually supposed to be a one-shot, but once the idea was made I went along and decided that a chapter sequence would work so much better. Since my other story, Turning Back, is extremely serious and descriptive, I figured hey, why not write something funny? So please critique…but don't flame! I need to know if it's funny or not.

And don't worry if you don't understand anything in the beginning…you're not really supposed to. It kinda just starts that way.

Disclaimer: You think if I saved up my Christmas allowance I'd be able to buy sailor moon?

_Review!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mission Green Jacket

_Click, __click, clang. (Crash). _"Ow!"

"Damn doorknob!" Mamoru's door was such a headache.

I wretched the crooked, still shining paperclip out of the rusty key socket, throwing it clumsily over my shoulder, and reached into the pocket of my excessively baggy, itchy sweatpants for another.

Big Mistake.

"Yeeesh, you crazy young lady! Throwing paperclips at a nice, middle-aged woman!" I whipped around to catch a glimpse of the "middle-aged woman" –and giggled. Cut the 'middle' out of the phrase and it was perfect. Not much of an eye-stealer now, were we? Apart from the wrinkly skin, tawdry jewelry, and snow-white hair, of course. Blushing, I reached into my pocket for the second time, only to find a clutter of pennies and more paperclips. I'd forgotten Mamoru Baka had lent me a sack of sparkling, freshly-minted pennies because I complained of being too poor to buy ice cream off my measly allowance. How generous.

I choked. "I'm sorry…er…miss. Would you like some help getting across the hall?"

The elderly lady swung her pin-striped cane at me maliciously. "Get across the hallway? Harrumph! Just because I'm not as young as I used to be doesn't mean some two-timing teenager who cheats on her boyfriend can harass me in public!" Hold on, lady.

Fist problem: Eh…I didn't have a boyfriend. (Insert dejected sigh) It was a wonder someone as _gorgeous_ as me couldn't attract a single member of the male population. Who was I kidding? I conceded that I was a physical oddity. (And maybe a mental one, too). Perhaps senshi came in odd forms. Then again…Rei and Ami were normal. Lita was another story…

Second problem: Harassment? I got enough of that from the baka. It's not like I would make her the target of my anger rants on _purpose_. However, there were certain…people (if you could call them that) who I would rather share my unprecedented abilities with.

She continued rambling on. "I'll have you know if I didn't have arthritis you'd be writhing on the floor this very instant." _Yeah Grandma, you do that._ I dodged her violent, wild swings and accidentally kicked the door with my big toe, bare except for the stringy straps that led to a battered flip-flop Lita had once lent me. Man, this woman was becoming a bit scary. Just a bit.

To my surprise, the apartment door gave way with a merciful 'twang'. Without thinking I sprinted, hollering hysterically, into the open room, blonde streams bouncing against my back, and slammed the door to the old lady's screeching chatter; and the innate scratching noises on the door of the room I had locked myself into. Cackling evilly, I felt for a fist full of paperclips and with an unearthly whistle threw them up in the air. Slapping my hands in victory, I hooted loudly, only to find myself teetering on the brink of my own hysteria.

And stumbled headfirst into the arms of my arch nemesis.

"Oy, watch where you throw your paperclips, Odango Atama!" droned a wonderfully suave, irresistible, milky smooth bass. Shrieking, I tripped over…over…hey, there was nothing there! Who knew the air was so tricky? Either way, before I even had the time to look at the bloody man, I found myself sprawled on top of Mamoru's not so welcoming welcome mat, my hands draped over the drenched blonde locks wet slick against my soaking t-shirt.

I blinked up at him drowsily. According to the plan, Andrew was supposed to have lured Mamoru _out _of his little hell hole, not the other way around.

"Eh hehe…hello Mamoru-_san_."

He looked me down curiously. "I think you mean Baka."

"Oh, why ever would I think that?" He rolled his eyes, and in one swift movement had pulled me up against the wall, his wandering midnight blue eyes interrogating and reckless.

"What the hell were you thinking, Odango," he murmured, "and why did you just break into my apartment?" He looked me over curiously. "How do you even know where my apartment is?"

I shivered unconsciously at the contact, my eyelids fluttering closed. Suddenly they whipped open angrily. _Damn that man!_ "My name's Usagi, you JERK!"

"That's not a sufficient answer, Odango."

I pushed him away and folded my arms haughtily across my heaving chest, mind breeching to find the most logical excuse for my escapades. "Perhaps I was hungry? As much as it so fills that bloated head of yours, I did NOT come here to admire your apartment –or you for that matter."

"I'm hurt."

I rolled my eyes at his intended sarcasm, a part of me wishing it hadn't been.

_Inner Usagi: Gaaaa, go away you pesky little thought! Pumps arms Weee…_

Well. That did the job. "Yet it seems…like someone doesn't seem to be in the mood to provide me assistance."

Smirking, he retorted, "Didn't I give you a sack of pennies last week? To buy ice cream?"

_The nerve of that man! _I watched as fiery wisps of ballerinas, their smoky neon pink tutus bouncing against their dissolving bodies, fluttered out of my earlobe to the melody of the Nutcracker symphony, their graceful, long legs easily contorting over their stoic little faces. I closed my eyes and hummed along with it, my klutzy hands curling around myself.

I blinked and they were gone, and my sky-blue eyes unconsciously fell upon the quirky eyebrows (beyond belief) and intense cobalt eyes, features swimming with amusement, that collected to form the utterly, unbearably, devilishly handsome face of my arch nemesis. I repeat: _the nerve of that man!_

"What the hell was that?" he asked, catching me against his rippling wall of iron (aka his CHEST) before I could tumbled to the ground again.

"How DARE you insult my secret weapon!"

His eyes glazed over and he held his arms up in defense, (sigh, it's too bad I didn't have enough time to find my ground), his fingers briskly brushing away strands of glossy ebony black hair. "Whoa, I was just kidding, Odango. And to think, I once thought _I _took things seriously."

"You do."

"Why, thank you."

"Well, if you really feel that way, I'll just turn myself around and…"

"Aw Odango…You know I couldn't do that. Besides, Andrew'd dice me."

"Mmm!" I smacked my lips greedily, thrusting wandering blonde lashes of hair over my shoulder. "Doesn't sound too bad. Mamoru for dinner."

Instantly he burst out laughing, his chest heaving inches away from mine, his silky smooth raven black hair graciously covering those gorgeous…erm…hideous cobalt eyes of his. My eyes widened as I realized what I had just said and slapped a hand across my flustered cheeks. "NO! You pervert! I didn't mean it like that…never mind," I sighed when he flopped onto his sofa, shoulders still shaking from uncontrollable laughter.

"Oh my god! Are you crying?" Wow. Wish I'd brought a camera.

He stared at me blankly, and then shook his head. "The fridge's that-a-way." He pointed a shaky finger to his right.

"I knew that!" I yelled defiantly and bounded towards the white utopia. And there I stood, wondering how the blue-ice cream box had suddenly appeared in my clumsy fingers and why my face was buried in the lid. "Aaaa…" I moaned, my eyes drooping drowsily. In an instant they were wide open, peering perplexedly at my companion. "Hey! I need some eating room here, baka!"

He shook his head sadly, walking back to his coach flipping on the TV. "You're the only person I know who eats ice cream when it's pouring outside."

"Well, that's me for you."

He shrugged and fixed his attention on the flashing news updates blinking at him from atop the TV screen.

_Perfect Timing._

Surreptitiously, I tiptoed out of the desolate kitchen (which by the way wasn't as hard as it sounds –all Mamoru had was a batch of repelling mint chocolate ice cream) and into the room I figured was the unfortunate area given the duty of supporting Mamoru's man-fat. Well…more like ego-fat.

My jaw dropped, the innate chattering of my teeth resonating against the timid lines of my upper chin. I'd expected something along the lines of "I love Mamoru" banners and billboards for the Mamoru fan club, or better yet, pictures of his own bloated head marched in an organized fixade atop his bed-post. And yet all I found was a mundane, atypical room, desolate except for the lonely birch nightstand and matching, elegantly simple comforter. It was actually quite nice –at least, a vacation from the trashed, heaven-knows-when-cleaned area that formed my bedroom. If bedrooms were cells…that baby'd be mutated. (Perhaps the one thing I'd learned in Bio). Trust me; you didn't need to be a rocket scientist to figure that out.

And there, staring up at me from the plush satin bedspread, I found the one and only, impenetrable, impossibly, horribly green…baka's JACKET!

_Mission Accomplished._

Glancing around myself stealthily, I swiftly grabbed the rag and made for a wild dash to the door of his apartment, praying blindly that somehow the echoing, monotonous sounds of Wolf Blitzer would drown out the thuds of my clumsy feet pounding across the furnished wood floor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: A little confusing…but I promise it'll get better. Like many other authors, my stories grow as they develop. I get an idea; I just start writing. I have no idea where this'll go. But it'll go somewhere. I have the idea for the next chapter, actually I've already started writing it. There I introduce the conflict. So bear with me…and wait…

…and waiting includes REVIEWING!

And yes…I did have a lot of fun with this! I wrote it as Serena was me, and tried to think of as many absurd comments as I could. I encourage the more timid members of our population to try it. (And that does NOT mean I'm not timid…I actually am. Can't tell, can you?)


	2. Tux Boy

Chapter 2

Bunny Pajamas

A/N:

I'm SORRY I'm such a slow updater!! Blame my stupid teachers…they have no idea that they all plan their tests on the same days…). Yesterday I was up till 3 doing this Renaissance project…which in total took me like 10 hours!! If I'd written after that…you'd be reading a bunch of goop about how sailor moon is the perfect example of secularism!!! (heehee)

So anyways…r, r, and e!! The e is for ENJOY. (EMPHASIS big whoop)

For those that didn't understand the last chapter, the ballerinas coming out of her ear where smoke that you usually see coming out of the ears of cartoons when they're angry…only to quell her anger Usagi pretends that they're ballerinas.

Yes, and tomorrows my B-DAY!!! WOOOT: P

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flashback to two hours earlier at the Crown Arcade, Tokyo City:

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Motoki-oni-san!" I sang joyfully, "Get me a chocolate sundae! Pronto!" I giggled gaily. "Please?"

The blonde smiled warmly, casting away long strands of blonde hair. "Well, someone's certainly in a good mood. You want a cherry on top?"

"Yep. Arigatou!" 

"Anything else you want, Usagi-chan?"

"Nope." I beamed back at him, smoothing my pink blouse. Motoki retreated to the storage room to comply with the order as I sighed dreamily. 

"Still got that same old crush on him?" Mamoru asked, tugging at my twin buns playfully. 

"Eeek!" I jumped. I hadn't noticed him. "Get your hands out of my hair." He conceded with a grin and sat back to enjoy his steaming black coffee.

"Really, Usagi," Rei piped from the table behind us, "You've got to get over him."

"I am!" I glared at her in defiance, my expression turning to one of bedazzlement as I daydreamed of my favorite rose-throwing masked hero. Duh, I was gone over Tuxedo Kamen now! 

"Mmm," Makoto sighed dreamily. "He reminds me of my old boyfriend…" Ami cleared her throat, claiming that there was 'some minute particle of matter that was disturbing her tonsils'. Rolling my eyes, I nudged Makoto hard in the ribs. 

Completely unaware, Makoto belched half her cup of soda on my newly groomed hair. Then she glared at me. "You know, I'm only sparing you because you're one of my closest friends. Otherwise…"

"…You'd gut me alive and then send me dead to the house of one of your old boyfriends? Oh, but before that, dress me up as your old boyfriend?" I interrupted officiously. Makoto shrugged, returning to the remains of her drink. "Yeah, something like that."

Motoki returned with my anticipated milkshake, looking curiously at my, iced, soda-ed hair. "What happened to you?"

"Huh? Oh. Makoto-chan dumped her soda on me." I pouted. "But that's not enough to ruin my perfect mood."

"Do you practice that expression in the mirror?" Rei asked behind snorts.

"Yes." I glared at her murderously. 

"What is it with this mood, huh Odango? You haven't even called me baka yet," Mamoru asked, pausing between sips, his azure, clear eyes taking in my scrawny figure. I blushed. Wait, what was that? 

"It's nothing you'd understand, baka. Happy? Jerk."

"Very. What's it this time, you got a D instead of an F on your Math test?"

My blood boiled. I could think of a possible thousand ways to get rid of the man. Number 1: Boil him alive in his own pot of coffee. Yeesh. How could he stand that stuff?

"For your information, I got an A."

"In what? Performing Arts?" His eyes were mocking me, I could tell. Grr…Why was that man always right? 

"Hey!" I yelled, spraying bits of strawberry on his flinched face, "It's an art! I bet you couldn't survive one day of it."

"Harrumph." 

"Yeah, good for you! Harrumph your way out of it!"

"WOULD YOU TWO PLEASE SHUT UP? I'LL FRY BOTH YOUR BRAINS OUT!" Rei-chan glared daggers at us, her voice menacing and well…a little amusing. Apparently the surrounding loungers agreed. Soon the whole arcade was staring at Rei, who in turn blushed purple (no, not crimson), a feat only she could do. 

"I mean, well," she began, "It would be over a grill if I ever got around to doing it. After all, I don't have any superpowers that would somehow enable me to shoot fire out of my wrist. Of course not. Right guys?" She nudged Ami. Ami just looked at her curiously, blinking.

"I should study you," she whispered. I snorted. 

"Well, I have an idea," Motoki ventured, smiling and winking and Mamoru. It was a wonder such a sweet, altruistic gentleman could possibly be best friends with THE baka. Or even know him, for that matter. "They're starting a dance class down the road."

"Mm, perfect," Ami agreed, "It combines Usagi's passion for Drama and Mamoru's ignorance, or rather, apathy."

"Well Ami, it wouldn't be such a bad idea for you either, seeing as your heads always snuck in one of those textbooks. Look at you!" I pointed to her, blushing and hiding her geometry textbook underneath the table.

"It would be good for all of us! Even you Motoki!" I suggested tentatively. Ok…maybe I wasn't completely over him yet. Makoto fisted her palms and Rei just rolled her eyes. 

"I would love to, Usagi…only problem is I have an arcade to tend to."

"Aww…so gentlemanly," I purred. Mamoru slapped me on the back between bursts of laughter. "Unlike you, baka."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Brrrr…" Damnit, it was freezing. I pulled the jacket around my shoulders briskly –really, it was rather ironic that earlier that day I had been cursing the fate of the man that had owned the same article of clothing.

I was starting to realize why the baka continued to wear the horrible creation of mankind. It was actually quite…comfortable. Whoa, did I just say that? Slow down, Bunny.

Yet it was invariably true. As I had so politely ignored the numerous times I had ridiculed him for the odd clothe; and the times I had pleaded for him to strip it off from his otherwise perfectly sculpted chest. Hell, I was trying to do him a favor.

And all this time I hadn't known what I was missing. Not to say that the horrible blazer looked good now –it only felt good –more than good, in fact- more like fuzzy and heavenly.

I blushed inwardly, rubbing my chilled palms together and letting coarse breaths swirl out of my mouth. Silvery specks of snow fluttered downwards, most finding a happy haven on the brim of my nose. I flicked them off, one by one, and settled down on the park bench perched expectantly in its proper position next to the willow tree. I sighed happily, my moans of delight resembling childish squeaks.

Now what? Risk going home in the beautiful –and nevertheless horrible conditions? I pondered over my predicament before catching sight of a familiar splotch of blue in the endless sea of faces waning in front of me, undoubtedly gazing longingly at possible Christmas gifts. After all, the season had just begun. 

"Ami!" I hollered, waving madly and gesturing towards the bench I was seated on. She hurried towards me, her turquoise knit scarf thrashing flamboyantly to the violent rhythms of the wind.

"Usagi," she whispered, "We have some bad news."

Bad news? "NOO!!! Did Andrew marry Reika?" It couldn't be!

She shook her head sadly. "Fortunately, this doesn't involve Makoto dying." She smiled for an instant, and the next second she had pulled me up and begun running down the bustling streets as best she could. "Youma attack…Juuban High School!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mars, what are you DOING?" I stuttered, shielding myself unsuccessfully with my arms. "Just keep it still and I'll dust it!"

Rei glared at me insolently between spurting jets of fire from her wrist. "What am I doing! What were you doing? Do you have any idea how long we've been here, Sailor Moon, you ditzy little…"

"Re- er, Mars! I was trying to rid Mamoru of that preposterous jacket of his! I'm sorry…I must have left my communicator in Mamoru's apartment? Ooo, what am I going to do? Luna's gonna kill me!"

"Quit the whining. I'm starting to get the edge over this…thing."

I glanced hurriedly to my left as I felt a bolt of electricity whip passed my side, almost enough to overthrow me and lay me flat out on the sorry mounds of goop Juuban had been reduced to. "Makoto!"

"Sorry I'm late," she murmured, "Boyfriend problems."

Nodding apologetically, Rei patted Makoto's shoulder soothingly, her glove working through the tangles in her curly, chocolate-brown hair. "I know exactly. It'll be ok…I'm sure everything will work out."

"Hey!" I cried, waving my hands in despair, "How is it fair that all of YOU have experience and I don't?"

"I got it!" A tiny voice squeaked. I turned to find Ami staring at her blue, compact computer screen in triumph. "Aim at the horns, Sailor Moon!"

I shot another glance at the monster in front of me. It's centaurish features glared at me in malice, the vicious green orbs narrowing at me. I gulped, suddenly wondering if this had been such a good idea after all. 

"M-moo-n, T-tiara…" Damn the freezing cold! And that hulk of a Negacreep!

"Get going, Sailor Moon!"

"I know, I know." I shifted my fuku uncomfortably, wondering why they made sailor skirts so short. Didn't they know that we didn't get break in the winter?

As I pondered over this all-important question, I felt arms close around me and pull me out of…oh. I hadn't noticed that. Count on Sailor Moon to be too caught up in her skirt to notice that the Youma had almost killed her!

Tuxedo Kamen set me down gently, his mouth twitching into an amused smile. "You don't usually do that. A little caught up, neh?"

I flushed, glancing at the others who were glaring at me murderously from the sidelines, and sighed.

My eyes bent to the ground, keen to avoid his penetrating gaze from behind the taunting white mask. "I'm sorry…I…I…s-should go now." Damn. He must have taken me for some stuttering little pipsqueak. Which I was, invariably, but had succeeded this far in hiding form him.

His hand reached out for mine, only to stop mid-way. I followed its trail sadly, watching it flop staunchly back to his side. His face turned back to me sadly, the blue tint behind the cloth –the thin cloth I wished to tear off, rip off from that immensely handsome face of his- glinting ever so slightly.

"Yeah," he began, his eyes darkening and his breath hoarse, "You do that."

I swung around again, wincing as the heel of my boot slipped painfully from under myself on the warm goop of mud we had landed at. Eeek, what was this stuff anyways? Quickly, I wrenched my foot out and grappled for my tiara, easing it slowly off my forehead and aiming it at the centaur, the beast boasting hoards of anger by the second.

"Moon…Tiara…Magic!" The swiveling discus left my hand in a heart beat, enveloping the Youma in its mist, and in a flurry of sparks and dust, the scene was left desolate in a stock-still peace.

You would guess who would be the one to ruin it.

"What's (hack) wrong (hack) with me? (hack)" I screeched as I tumbled, (hacking) to the ground, my body sinking into yet another pile of sticky goop. It had to have been the first time the dust had gotten to me. I coughed again, my body shaking violently as I felt a sudden cold hand make contact with my cheek and a sudden lash of pain.

"Aaaa, Mars, what's wrong with you?" I whined, sniffling as I turned my widening eyes to her…wow, what a face! Crimson, cheeks ballooning outwards, the hair raised static into the air, the raven strands frozen in midair…

"You…crazy…USELESS MOON-HEAD!!!! I'll KILL YOU FOR THAT!!"

I buried my face in my arms, peeking a glance from behind my shaking hands. "I…I…What did I do, Mars-chan?"

Her eyes went livid, and I swore I was drowning in her hypnotizing, intensely violet eyes… "You have to ruin a fight by klutzing out at the end! Will you ever be able to just get out here, dust the Youma, and then be gone with it?" She growled but before she could level her fist with my stomach a pair of secure arms had secured around my waist, pulling me a few feet away. There stood the one-and only superhero, or rather, the super-hunk, holding me possessively in his arms as I stared, rather dumbfounded at the whole scene. It must have been a dream come true.

"Beat it, Tux-boy. This is between Moon and me."

"Tuxedo Kamen…" I murmured, trying to pull myself out of his arms, "She's right."

"Fine," he hissed, taken aback and blinking in surprise, "But only because Sailor Moon wants me to." He released me with a sigh. I stumbled into the bitter wind of December, instantly regretting ever the leaving the flood of warmth he emitted.

"Mars," Ami rationed, "She can't help it if she's a klutz. It must be genetic. Either way, she still does manage to dust the Youma's eventually."

"That's not good enough! By the time I get back, Yuuichirou's always gone!"

What? Yuuichirou? Her grandfather's shrine assistant? (A/N: I got that name from another fic, so I'm not sure if that's the real Japanese name. Most say "Chad" but it just didn't seem to go with Usagi and Mamoru), I'd thought she was gone on Mamoru! Well apparently not…and all for the better. Mamoru was the one person who needed an ego boost the LEAST. Besides, their love antics had gotten excessively annoying over the past month.

"Yuuichirou?" Makoto asked suspiciously, "What happened to Mamoru?"

Rei blushed boldly. "Uh…nothing…I just…"

Ah! This was my cue for entrance. "Rei and Yuri sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes-"

"Oh would you shut up already Odango!" Rei screeched. Only then did she realize her blatant mistake.

"What did you just call her?" Tuxie asked slowly, moving in between us. I licked my lips nervously as Rei locked eyes with me, her expression pleading and helpless.

I cursed inwardly. Why did everyone always rely on me to get them out of the worst situations? "She called me…ummm…Picasso."

He arched an eyebrow. "Picasso?"

"Yeah, Picasso. You know…because…I'm a…"

"…A very avid artist," Rei filled in, exhaling slowly between her teeth, "Who would have thought Sailor Moon was quite the artist!"

Tuxedo Kamen didn't look too convinced…and this time when he reached for my wrist his grip was persistent. "Is that so? Well it so turns out I'm in need of an artist to help design my bedroom." He grinned down at me. I gulped. There was no way…my very own Tuxedo Kamen was a hentai. NO DAMN WAY!

"I err…"

"Sailor Moon," Rei retorted, her eye twitching subtlety. I sighed.

"Right. I'll go," I paused as I watched him smile, "But only for…you see I have homework." Oh hell had I just revealed I was still in school? All that practice of making myself look mature had vanished in one measly sentence. Leave that to ME. 

"Good." He let go of my arm and quietly scooped me up into his arms, my weight balancing easily against his iron-sculpted chest. He winked down at me, and unconsciously I felt my heart flutter and my cheeks tint pink. I glanced sourly at the senshi (what a help they were), who just gaped up at me sullenly, and could only watch as my dazzling rose-throwing hero whisked me off into the sunset.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sailor Moon…"

"Huh?" I gasped, blinking drowsily at my masked savior. He smiled down at me, pulling me further into his enrapturing hold. "Where are we anyways?" I took a moment to glance around, my eyes grappling for some light to give me a clue…but for all I could discern we were surrounded by a pitch-black, still darkness. I noticed with curiosity that the shade was familiar…then realized with a start that it reminded me immensely of the baka's hair…oh that gorgeous ebony hair…how I wished I could run my hand through the silky strands and savor the pleasurable feeling that would undoubtedly flow through my spine as I… (Insert very, very loud cough. Add hack, snort, and twitching of the eye)

"Nowhere that matters, my sweet…" he murmured softly, bending down to tickle my lips with his breath teasingly. My pale eyes shot open as I gasped and suddenly collapsed with a thump onto the cement of the sidewalk we'd been traveling on.

I groaned. "Oh dear." I turned back to him apologetically. "It must be these boots. They're really killers."

He laughed sympathetically and helped me back up. "Prancing around in a formal tux isn't much better, you know."

I giggled. "Well it beats these horrendously short skirts. From the way we go about you'd think they'd call us 'strippin' senshi' instead of sailor senshi."

From behind the mask I could discern his eyes twinkling a mischievous cobalt. "Not as useful, but much more entertaining."

Huh? Slow down, man. Boy, was I awake now! I gaped at him, my body still resting languidly in his arms but my eyes alert and wide. He grinned down at me and winked. 

Regaining my composure, I retorted, rather amusedly, "Well, which of the senshi would you prefer acting out this…erm….'entertaining' feat?" I blushed at my own question, not really expecting him to reply.

"Sailor Moon, of course," he murmured hoarsely, tucking a damp, straying blonde strand of hair behind my ear. Oh, man. Oh man oh man oh man. I jumped out of his arms with a shrill shriek, placing my hands firmly at my hips and glared at him.

"Oh, don't you DARE you…you…flouncing, rose-throwing little pansy." What was wrong with me? I would have supposed I would have thrown myself in his arms…perhaps it was that Tuxedo Kamen reminded me a bit too closely of Mamoru…in some way…if that was even possible.

He backed off, still grinning, "I hope you know I'm joking." I sighed and walked back towards him, lazily resting my head on his shoulder and clenching my eyes to resist the blazing winter chills. "I wouldn't dare ruin such perfection…" My eyes flew open instantly as I felt my face burn as he raised a tentative hand to take hold of my chin and gently raised it upward.

"I…er…"

"You're beautiful, Sailor Moon," he continued huskily, bending his lips down to my awaiting ones. With an icy spurt of numbing wind I stumbled backwards, to find myself alone in the corridor, alone except for the blood-red rose, twined to perfection that stood pressed against my lips, its petals soft and delicate. With a smile, I de-transformed, whistling gaily, and slipped it casually into the pocket of the warm green jacket spread thick across my heaving shoulders.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N:

It might not make sense right now, but don't worry, I DO know what I'm doing. What does this have to do with the mission? Well, think about it. Usagi put Tuxedo Mask's rose in Mamoru's jacket. What would happen if she returned it? Heehee…did I just spoil that? Oops. :D

And by the way, I put up another story for anyone that's interested, called Only Time Will Tell 


	3. Flamboyamoya

Chapter 3

_On with the mission_

Bunny Pajamas

A/N:

Ugh, it's sad that I have nothing better to do this weekend. (sigh) My parents –for some reason, won't let me out of the house. It REALLY sucks. Like MAJORLY! So I've been stuck entertaining myself by typing nonsense on my computer.

So all said, enjoy! And review of course. If ff is actually working….(sigh) it's a pity the alerts aren't working……:(

♥ Let's see if the heart works on fanfiction. Sorry, can you tell I'm excessively bored. But I have writers block, which doesn't exactly help much.

☺☻♥♦♣♠•◘○☺♀♪♫☼►☺‼▄§↨↑↓→←☻↔▼ "#$&' ▼▲65432CD♠A? ʕ7◘ON•8NN8888888NNLK•4I7☻•1FYba○\Z

Interesting, aint it?

Disclaimer: Urrrggghhh……the things I would do just to own the rights to Sailor Moon…and for a purple iPOD nano.

Heeheeheeeee…..I have to say this is a particularly fun chapter.

I repeat: heheheheheee….

(Poor Usagi, the victim of my random mood).

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Would you just shut up and dance, baka?" I glared at Mamoru insolently and slapped him square on the chest. He stumbled backwards before edging himself closer to me. I gulped.

"Quite some punch, ya got there Odango," he murmured, bending down so his breath tickled my ear. "It's a wonder you can punch with these flimsy things…" he snatched me by the elbow and waggled the arm in front of his face. It felt incontrovertibly like jello. "…let alone _dance _with those klutzy little legs…" I watched curiously as he bent over, grabbed my left foot and swung me in the air; …and then in disbelief as my right leg shot into mid-air, extending over my head and rising to meet the tip of his styled ebony locks. (A/N: do you get that? Like…hmm…hard to describe. It's like she's doing a split while standing up…but like a sideways split).

He blinked. "What the _hell?_" I giggled nervously. "_Damn _Odango, where'd ya learn to do that?"

"I umm…." I chocked. "…I used to take…gymnastics…?"

"Huh…" he wondered, a foreign expression writ on his face; between unconsciously massaging my foot with one hand and sliding a finger down my outstretched leg with the other. I don't know what knocked him to his senses more…my bulging eyes or tomato-red face; but he seemed to realize what he was doing in the nick of time and snatched his hand away before I could do anything drastic.

"Aaaa, picture moment!" came a voice from behind us. We froze.

"Everyone, take a look at our new demonstrators!"

"Mamoru, I am so killing you after this," I whispered murderously as the dance instructor took a round about us.

"Amazing!...such form…such perfect coordination!" I groaned. Sure, I was used to it, being Sailor Moon and having _extraordinary _abilities and all, but somehow I felt out of place with some giggly, middle-aged lady with bleached blonde roots clad in tights and a pink sweater commenting on my flexibility.

"Mamoru, some position you got there, ay?" He winked and Mamoru rolled his eyes. He let go of me and I pulled my leg down slowly, careful not to bust a bone.

"Ok, I'm officially going to the bathroom right now," I yelled, trying in vain to dismiss the girls' excessive giggling from the other side of the fitness room. _OMG Ami! That traitor!_

Mrs. Bleached Roots glared at me in astonishment. "But we were just getting started! We still have to go over the _Flamboyamoya_!" (A/N: A mixture of the Flamenco and the…boyamoyo?! Ummster has fallen over in peels of laughter. Uhh….if that turns out to be a real dance move I'm sorry! Don't kill me!! For now you'll just have to settle with the randomest name that popped into my mind).

"The flama…what-a-moya?"

"Oh don't tell me you haven't heard of _that_?" Rei chimed helpfully from behind her hunky dark-haired dance partner (who was NOT the baka by the way). "When the guy swings the girl over their head and twirls her around while she balanced her weight on his shoulders…yep, very intimate." With that she dissolved into a fit of giggled as I stormed out the room in search of a bathroom with a mirror I could shatter, burning spirals of steam radiating out of my perfectly plum-colored ears.

_God I hate my life._

Let's review how I ended up in this sticky situation:

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I'd walked into the arcade all bubbly and excited, plopping down at my normal seat at the girl's booth. "It's Saturday, guys! And guess what? We're going DANCING TODAY! Yay!"_

_I felt a warm body slide into the booth, next to me. "You're certainly happy, Odango. But don't worry; I'll make sure to make your Saturday a living hell."_

_I grinned. "Yeah, well, what can be expected? You know what baka? I don't care if you tease me today! I can handle it! You're talking to the new and improved Usagi! So go ahead, call me all the names you want, 'cuz I DON'T CARE!"_

_He ruffled my hair. "Good for you, Odango! I won't have to live through your insensible, totally berserk, psychopathic, delirious, deranged…"_

_My hands shot up in the air in defiance. "Why, why me?" I turned back him, my arms crossed and my nose upturned. "I take that back. Shut the hell up!"_

_"…insults." He smirked in victory and pulled at a blonde ponytail._

_"Hey!" I yelled, but decided to ignore it as my delightful little sunshine was plopped in front of me, tickling my senses. "Oooh, chocolate…" I dug at the sundae eagerly, unaware that the other girls were staring at me in disgust._

_"Jeez, get a life Odango." _

_"Since when did you call me Odango?"_

_"Since now. And really Odango, you two need to stop fighting." Rei smiled at THE baka flirtatiously. He returned it smugly._

_Baka-head smiled. "Nah, it's generic." He grinned at Rei and winked at me. _

_I blinked. "Ok, now you two need to get a life. Go rent a cabin," I remarked, waggling a vanilla-filled spoon at her head. She rolled her eyes, reaching for Mamoru's hand, her lips curving upwards in a seductive grin._

"_You know Mamoru; I would really appreciate it if you'd be my partner today." I choked, suddenly finding the chocolate drizzled sundae disgusting and hacking away at my spoon. Motoki leapt to my aid, pounding my back with his fist as I coughed up a cherry. I smiled appreciatively at him as Mamoru watched on with interest. I glared at him._

"_Thanks Motoki." He patted my head soothingly, Makoto's eyes bulging. She sprang up in an instant and snatched Motoki's hand in vengeance._

"_Motoki," she murmured slowly, her voice unconsciously dropping a few octaves, "You WILL come to this dance studio today. Do you hear me?" He gulped and nodded. She continued. "And you WILL be my partner! You hear me?" He nodded again, his eyes widening fearfully as Makoto leaned in closer._

"_I- I guess I could take a day off." The poor man, he was terrified! _

"…_Good." She dropped his hand and sat back down in her seat, smoothing her chocolate brown, pleated skirt. Patting her mouth with a napkin daintily, she snatched up her purse and rubbed her hands together. "That takes care of that."_

_I turned back to the issue at hand. "But Rei, you promised to be MY partner?"_

_She flipped raven-black tails of hair over her shoulder in nonchalance. "Of course I didn't. Why would I do that?"_

_A soft voice piped up and a soft blue bob of hair nodded slightly beside her. "I umm…Rei, actually you promised me…you'd er…be my partner."_

_Her gorgeous violet eyes widened in realization. "Ami!" she screeched, "I'm so sorry! I totally forgot! What kind of friend am I anyways?"_

"_A bad one."_

_She chose to ignore that comment. "Of course I'll be your partner, Ames." Ami smiled gently and returned to studying her physiology tome. _

_I spooned the last portion of creamy ice cream into my mouth, my tongue lapping up the remains with pleasure. "Ok. So we're all cleared up. Can we GO now?"_

_I heard a slight chuckle. "Not quite, Odango."_

_I glared at him and stuck out my tongue in amusement. "'Course it does! We're all set to go! We all have partners…" My eyes bulged._

_He laughed. "You utter stupidity never ceases to amaze me."_

"_Oh! You…" I fisted my palms and slammed them down onto the counter, noticing with embarrassment that my orange soda had sloshed down my shirt. "You BAKA! Now I have to change! And…you…no!" I wailed, thrusting my arms up to the sky for the second time this morning. "Why do I have to be partners with YOU?"_

(Ok, you know what the worst part of this was? There turned out to be "extra guys" at the dancing studio…but only two. Which meant that Ami and Rei were both well and good but I was…still…stuck with Mr. Jerkwad!)

_He winked and bent down, revealing a pair of HIDEOUS (hey! I got it straight this time! Those gorgeous things were hideous! Wait, what? Ooo…crap! I swear, I was going to KILL that man for messing with my mind) depthless blue eyes glinting mischievously. "Like I said, Tsukino…I'll make sure to make your Saturday a living hell." (A/N: I wonder why he called her Tsukino. Hey, don't look at me! I have no control over these characters. These twidly fingers have minds of their own when it comes to typing! Ok, I know twidly isn't a word but I just added it to my dictionary; it sounds so awesome –so THERE.) _

_GAAAA! (Punch) _

"_YYYYAAARRRRGGGHH!"_

"_Oops?"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You know my nose still hasn't healed yet."

"Mmmph," I mumbled, "Go away." I took another look at my reddened face in the mirror. It would take a long time for the effects of my embarrassment to go away. Maybe I could just use the Luna Pen? Was that allowed? Given the circumstances…

"HEY! How'd YOU get in here?" I glared at Mamoru in utter shock taking another look at my surroundings, my suspicions confirmed. Toilet stalls…in the DOWN position, thank god…lipstick marks on the mirrors… "Get out! OUT! You're in the girl's bathroom! You HEEENNNTTAAAII!" I shoved him into the door, only to find that now he had me cornered against the first bathroom stall. Ooops.

"Good deducing, Sherlock." He shifted me off him. "You're telling me! This place smells! And I can't even pinch my nose." He winced.

"Well don't tell me that's our fault. We women don't smell."

"Think again, oh smart one."

"Ex-CUSE me?"

He grinned boyishly. "Most of them don't, at least." He winked. Aaaargh…

I placed a firm hand on my hips, trying my best to look serious. Uggh. It had been worth a try though. "Then explain why you're here."

Mamoru sighed. "You just ran off…what was I supposed to do? Be humiliated? I can't dance without a partner!"

"Sure you can." I put on my best goofy grin and imitated Mr. Peanut in a tap-dancing spree across the dirty tiled floor. Ok, it was more like break dancing but…hehehe that can be our little secret. I stopped as I saw the look on his face and sighed.

"Well at least you could have called one of the girls."

He shrugged, casting a shaky hand through straying black strands of hair. "Well…they seemed to be too preoccupied with imagining us doing the…" he laughed. "Flamboyamoya."

I produced a very un-ladylike snort, ready to charge out of the bathroom but he held me back. I tingle ran down my spine as I realized that his eyes…something was wrong. There was an uncertainty in them, an uncertainty that was quite unlike Mamoru Chiba.

"Are you ok?" I whispered, trying to fight his death-like grip on my waist. As I turned he pinned me to the spot with his icy blue glare.

"The question is actually…are y_ou_ ok? You worry me sometimes, Odango." Huh? I worried HIM? The luminous, un-effectible Mamoru Chiba? Interesting. But that sounded like…

"No need to worry." I smiled warmly as I realized he was genuinely concerned. "Nothing wrong with me. I just couldn't stand that place I guess."

He smiled back at me, squeezing my arm gently. "Come one. I'll treat you to coffee across the street. There's supposed to be some new place..."

Mamoru Chiba, treating me to coffee? Boy, would that trigger some jealous looks. Hehehe, I could get used to this. "Bleck. I HATE coffee! Don't you know that?"

He laughed in good humor. "Of course. How does hot chocolate sound?"

Hmm….maybe Mamoru wasn't so bad.

"Perfect!" I squealed as he grabbed me by the shoulders and pushed me out the door.

Then again, maybe not.

"But that doesn't give you the right to shove me out doors, ya know? Hey, mister! I'm talking to you! To YOU!" GAAA….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mmm, this stuff is good! Much better than _black coffee…_" I whined suggestively, slurping at my oh-soo-delicious hot chocolate. Mamoru quirked an eyebrow and shrugged.

"If you're trying to get me to stop drinking this, then your efforts are in vain, honey," he murmured. "I've drunken this stuff since…" (A/N: Drunken? Teeheehee)

I rolled my eyes. "…since forever. I should know. But then again I thought you only drank coffee at the arcade and wearing your green jacket." I clamped a hand down on my mouth in astonishment. Woops…

He glared at me sharply. "About that green jacket Odango…"

"Yes?" I chirped innocently, surreptitiously hiding my face behind my hot chocolate mug.

"…all I can say is it suddenly "disappeared" after you'd ran out of my apartment. What was that about anyways."

"Well you see…" I began, twiddling my thumbs nervously, "I left because I suddenly… realized that I had other obligations." _Ooo, good save, girl._

"Oh?" He quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, erm…you know, chores and stuff."

"I see. Tell me Odango, have you ever done chores in your life?"

I dropped my mug in defiance. "Well I never…of course!"

He watched me inquisitively, a knowing smile creeping onto his face. _That damn face! _"How often?"

"Umm….maybe….a few times…"

"Really."

"…every year." I gulped down the remains of my chocolaty marshmallows and sighed. Mamoru leaned in closer, edging himself so that the top of his forehead leaned casually on mine.

"Odango…" He shuffled closer, his brow creasing, and wiped a smear of chocolate off my nose. I stood stock still, waiting for him to say something, anything that would tear my gaze from his enrapturing eyes that were now set on my petite nose. "…drop it." He leaned back, his elbows at his head and closed his eyes leisurely.

I pinched him hard on the neck. His eyes flew open in an instant. "Ok. I drop it. You win. I took it, you BAKA!"

He smirked in victory and pulled at my ear. "Good for you." I reached into my overbearing waist coat and pulled out the ever green jacket, crumpled but in a relatively good state considering it had spent the last few hours snuck cozily against my tummy.

"That wasn't very nice, you know," I began, placing the jacket reluctantly in his lap, "making me feel all guilty and then pretending you didn't know. Very mean, baka."

"Well, no change there I suppose." He poked the jacket hesitantly.

"Oh, for crying out loud, pick the damn thing up! Gimmie a break!" Hmmm…suddenly I was craving for a kit-kat bar. I wonder why. Anyone?

"One question, Tsukino. How the hell d'ya fit that thing under your coat?"

I grinned sheepishly. "Believe it or not, I'm actually pretty skinny under here. I guess the ice cream gets…excreted or something. And if you haven't noticed this," I pointed to my warm fleece, "is a pretty…expanding jacket. So believe it."

"I don't believe it."

I sniffed. "You're so mean, baka. To think I even gave you a choice. MEANIE!"

He placed his callused hands on the small of my back and began massaging the tense area. "Aww, Odango…come one, you know I'm just kidding."

I brightened. "Does that mean you'll give me the jacket back?"

"No."

My smiled faltered a bit, but I remained resolute. "Well…does it at least mean that you'll never wear it again?"

"No chance. Actually," he flashed me a killer grin, his mouth peeling into a smirk (A/N: Hmm….peeling into a smirk). "I think I'll wear it right now." With that he picked it up, slipped his arms into it, and strolled casually out of the coffee-shop.

Operation Green Jacket had miserably failed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Here marks the tomb of the "Operation Green Jacket"_

_Creation and lover of a certain Usagi Tsukino, resident klutz of Juuban._

_Who was killed by the ever fatal Mamoru Chiba, aka Baka._

_Never will we see "his" pretty face again._

_Though "his" only known friends were Usagi herself._

_Herself who was found (brain)dead at the spot where her beloved was murdered._

_What goes on in the idiotic brain of hers?_

_We may never know…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N:

Ok, ok, I know. No need to tell me. That was the corniest thing you've ever heard in you're life, and it would be better NOT in the story. Yep, I know. Then why do I keep it? Because I derive a sort of pleasure knowing that I am probably the corniest person in the world right now. Hmm…that tomb sequence really does it, doesn't it? Well SORRY! I can't help it.

Umm…well I just ended it, so I suppose the rose sequence'll come in later.

Now….IF ff is working, I demand some juicy reviews. Alright, you got me there, I can't demand. But I can plead. And beg. (Ummster falls on knees). OH PPLLEEAASE!!!


	4. Kiss me

Chapter 4

_Kiss Me_

Bunny Pajamas

_A/N: _

So….today's Valentines Day!!! (Ok technically it was 2 days ago but it took me a while to update…) And it snowed!

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

WOOOPEE!! And also my mom's birthday. To top things off….NO SCHOOL TODAY!! It actually didn't snow that much but…I'm not complaining. So here I am, staring at the white VERY BLINDING (jeez it like reflects the light right into your pupils) snow for inspiration….hmm lets see how this chapter turns out. Since its Valentines Day I think I'll make it Valentines Day in this chapter. Yeah…and Usagi trying to play a prank on Mamoru…hehehe maybe I shouldn't reveal so much.

Read and review, as always! I want a lot of reviews to make me happy and get my mind off my Bio test...next Wednesday! Isn't that so great? It was supposed to be today but school was cancelled…tomorrow I don't have bio…an then Friday-Tuesday is off! YAY! (But I'm going away so I won't be able to do much I suppose. Awww…)

Hope you laugh at Usagi's stupidity; as always, that's the point…just kidding.

_Disclaimer:_ Umm…I'm too tired to think up some other way to say this so guys, I don't own Sailor Moon. sigh Oh well, I still have my neon-pink rabbit JO-JO…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was just one thing I needed to complete my perfect Valentine's. Aside from the tumbles of pink streamers strung high across the ceiling of my bedroom, the assorted colors of candy hearts that flashed romantic messages across the brim of my vanity, the stacks of freshly-ironed striped red tops, pink beach sandals, and glistening rose earrings, Valentine's Day manicure the tubes of strawberry lip-gloss, bottles of berry perfume and pink-silver glitter, the mountains of heart-shaped valentines day cards that were clumped in disarray atop my bunny covers, pink sharpies (for decorating purposes –who said I was done? I needed to spread the Valentines spirit across the neighborhood) the bloated balloons that bounced lightly against my ceiling, collections of sappy romance movies piled high in antique buckets (so old I was having them auctioned the next day on eBay for millions –now who didn't have enough money for ice cream!) and the tranquilizing view of the starch whiteness that had stealthily crept over the neighborhood overnight…._something was missing. _

(A/N: enter Mina…this would be a good time for her entrance, wouldn't it? But she's coming later. Anyways…how many of you ACTUALLY READ THAT? Sigh Oh well…it's supposed to be a bit of a ramble, after all, they're my specialty, but they're Usagi's too so…a bit into the endless train of nonsensical glop that goes on in her brain when she wakes up and is high off the Valentine's spirit :D –either way just READ THE LAST THREE WORDS).

Hmm…chocolate? Oh no! I cluttered down the steps in my bunny PJ's (A/N: Ummster has found use for the title…), slammed open the handle and snatched the massive, gourmet box of _Lindt_, cradling it to my chest in a bout of paranoia, hysteria, rather, murmuring soothing words to my baby, while glancing fearfully either which way alike an overprotective grizzly. _It's ok, precious. Mama's got you._

_Chocolate…check_. No, it wasn't that.

Oops. (Usagi smacks self on forehead)

That special someone to share the day with.

Aka a boyfriend.

The Central Theme of the day.

I glanced one last time at the absurd decorations staring down at me innocently from their positions strung across the tiny room, and blew at a streamer. For good measure, I shook a wary fist at it.

Stupid Hallmark Holidays.

Stupid Valentine's.

I collapsed onto my mattress, snuggling into the fuzzy warmth of the neon-pink covers and grunted in dissatisfaction, pulling the elastics out of my hair and allowing my eyelids to close tiredly. I heard my stomach grumble resoundedly and sighed. Perhaps my predicament was worth a steaming cup of hot cocoa and flapjacks. (A/N: An odd combination, if I may say so myself. I prefer my OJ and pancakes).

But first things first.

I licked my dry lips nervously. So Baka here had overthrown my previous attempt at ridding him of that horrendous green jacket of his. I'd pretty much given up on that obsolete Mission of mine. My tongue crept out from the corners of my mouth as I swung my cabinet door open and retrieved the miniature jewelry box Rei had given me for Christmas (that and enough Sailor Mars dolls to satisfy a stampede of voracious spoiled brats), clutching the petite key uneasily as I swung it's lid open. Inside, I found a crumpled piece of paper, thrice burned and once flushed down the toilet, and flattened it slowly against the palm of my hand.

My eyes twinkled as I read it with satisfaction:

_Usagi's New Years Resolutions:_

_Attract Tuxedo Kamen's attention_

Uhh… (Usagi attempts to feign innocence)…where'd that come from? She crosses it out hastily.

_UTTERLY HUMILIATE BAKA_

I patted myself on the back. Well, it'd been worth a try, though utterly impossible. Of course, there were many ways to define humiliation. In my case, I meant FORCE HIM TO BOW DOWN TO USAGI (THE SOLE RULER OF THE UNIVERSE) FOR FORGIVENESS (Insert evil cackle). Too bad it hadn't worked. And I'd been so sure of myself, too. Seeing him walk into the local Tokyo club all jammed up with his sexy bling, shades, and (horrendous) green jacket. Turns out it'd been for a psychology project. Who cared what went on in the minds of eccentric men and women overcome by a primitive urge to…anyways apparently Mr. Jerkwad did. Worst come worst, I'd received (oh so willingly) a free psycho-analysis of moi. Which had been perfectly normal, thank you very much, speaking as I was supposedly destined to die at 120 a sad, confused old maid. So much for caring, baka. (Insert sniff)

_WIPE BAKA OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH_

Someday over the rainbow…

_GET RID OF BAKA'S GOOD LOOKS_

Well, DUH, he was hideous already. (Supposing he suddenly has a makeover, grab a pair of shears, sneak up behind victim's ebony shrouded head and cut, cut, cut. Then grab (remaining) hair and pry eyes open, making sure to cause as much pain as possible while applying red contacts. Step back and admire work).

_GET RID OF BAKA'S GREEN JACKET_

Well, we all what success we'd had with that one, don't we? Though I HAD gotten a free hot chocolate. Speaking of hot chocolate…

_MAKE BAKA STOP CALLING ME ODANGO ATAMA_

Now there was an idea. I flopped back onto my bed, twiddling with my thumbs as I glanced at the tumble of blondeness that idly cascaded around my neck. Grr…and he had the urge to make fun of it! There was only one way to settle this. I grabbed my box of candy hearts (A/N: Personally, I like sweet-tart hearts better) and eagerly thrust my fist into it, my klutzy, overgrown fingers wrapping around a tiny heart.

I peeked through the lid curiously as I lifted it out of candy-heaven. Ooo, it was pink! Goodie. A good omen. I glanced at the plastic box a last time, my eyes zeroing in on the possible messages that I could receive and instantly corresponded them to Mamoru: Hug me (eew), kiss me (EEEWWW!), be mine (Uhh…awkward), love ya (never in a million years), I'm yours (you wish) and yes (I win!). (A/N: it's kinda weird how they have yeses. Yeah, they just say 'yes'. How is that romantic? Well it works in this case…)

I closed my eyes, praying fervently for a yes, and slowly, ever so slowly, pried open my fist to reveal the innocent little pink message, rimmed in little flecks of pink dust:

"Kiss Me."

AAAARRRRRGGGGGHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The arcade doors clanged mercilessly as I strode purposefully into the cozy setting. My eyes wandered across the wide expanse of bustling customers, scanning the scene for a particular, ebony-shrouded one. It seems fate had given me a turn- he was already gazing inquisitively me, his eyebrows raised inches above his brow line. Perhaps he'd noticed. My step faltered, the nauseating scent of black coffee tickling my senses, and I gulped nervously. Instantly I found myself teetering on my trusty converse and grappled for the only thing in my reach- in this case a particularly striking showcase of glittering glass hearts. I caught myself in the nick of time –the hearts were…not so fortunate. Uneasily, I pulled a loose blonde strand around my finger, twiddling my thumbs nervously, and stopping to pick up the shattered shards of broken pink glass that now littered the entranceway. (How ironic…me picking up broken hearts).

_Strike one. _Damn subtle entrances.

I hobbled to the stool next to Mamoru, eyes searching for the clock that usually accompanied the mantle-piece. I jumped as they were replaced by the stormy cobalt eyes of yours truly, overcome by the same eerie worry I had lately become accustomed with. I returned his heated stare nervously, watching as he slowly lifted the cup of steaming coffee to his lips, eyes never leaving my figure. I shuddered.

"Fine," I grumbled, "I'm not exactly in my best mood. Just give me the time and I wont bother you."

He arched an eyebrow. "Well don't get all grumpy over me. It's 2:16."

_Strike Two. _Stupid glass hearts had cost me two precious minutes. Now any scrapings of good luck I could have possibly attained were all but gone.

"You're certainly a bundle of joy this afternoon."

"You think?" I growled, not willing to be tested today.

"Why you grouchy old lady…I trust you don't have a date?"

I hesitated revealing the whereabouts of my pathetic life. "Hey, we don't see YOU with a date either."

Mamoru shrugged. "I'm not really interested. The girls I'm associated with bore me. Sure, I've been asked out plenty, but I don't usually accept."

_Fine, if you have to rub it in. _I tried not to look too hurt as I adjusted my hair purposefully.

Mamoru glanced at my curiously. "Do you mind me asking about the…err…" He coughed hesitantly, looking at Motoki for reference.

"Usagi-chan," the blonde piped helpfully, "I couldn't help but notice that you…"

I slammed my fist on the table forcefully, causing them both to jump. "I'LL PAY FOR IT OK? I'm really sorry."

"No, I mean…"

I sighed. Jeez men could be so stubborn. "Uh-huh, whatever." I turned to Motoki, plastering a fake grin to my face, possibly all too brilliant to be true, as he looked at me rather speculatively. "One coffee here, please."

I was quick enough to dodge the spurt of blackness that came sloshing my way as Mamoru spit out his coffee, gazing at me incredulously with that same expression writ on his face…that expression of concern and protectiveness which was so unlike him. Yet all sophistication disappeared as he grappled for words: "Odango?! Coffee? Holy…shi-!" (A/N: Good save, kiddo.)

He'd saved himself in the nick of time. My my, he doesn't even have the dignity to curse in front of me! I slapped my hands together in a mock scheme, my lips pursed in thought…then what he had just retorted hit me –more like slapped me in the face.

"You…you…I HATE YOU! CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?" I reached over, fuming, and punched him in the arm, only to find that he had brushed it off and was laughing like a hyena. Some sort of crazed, delirious hyena.

"AND QUIT CALLING ME ODANGO WHILE YOU'RE AT IT!" I yelled, not willing to give up just yet.

He grinned devilishly and stopped over me, his nose brushing mine ever so lightly. He winked. "WHY NOT?" he demanded, elongating his words in an imitation of my crazed screaming, which had undoubtedly attracted the attention of the customers occupying Motoki's humble abode.

I crossed my arms in defiance, pouting stubbornly. "Because I don't have Odangoes anymore." I poked the neon-pink wig tentatively, making sure it was still secured atop my head, and smirked back up at him.

An expression of realization dawned on his features, his eyes lighting up in ill-humor. "So THAT'S what this is about!" He grinned and took another long, leisurely sip out of his steaming cup of brew, taking time to sigh as he took in the disgusting concoction.

"Stop drinking that accursed coffee, idiot."

"If you'd noticed, _Odango Atama_, you ordered the same thing."

I could practically feel the steam billowing out of my ears as he laughed amusedly. I growled.

"Mamoru," Motoki began cautiously, retreating behind his counter, "if I were you, I'd leave before she does anything to you. Like tear you to pieces." He gulped. "As for me, I'm off to wipe down some tables." Tables? What tables? Aww, poor guy, I'd scared him. I blushed as I watched him pretend to walk up to a table and then sprint to the 'Employee's Only' Closet. I sighed belatedly. Welcome to the pathetic life of Usagi Tsukino.

Baka turned back to me, setting down his coffee. He peered at me inquisitively. "You sure you're ok, Odango? I thought you took pride in your hairdo…same way as I take pride in my _green jacket._" He stressed the last two words emphatically, making sure that I noticed.

I winced. "Uhhh….really, I'm sorry about that."

"Good try."

I sighed and turned back to my awaiting coffee, my hands folded neatly in my laugh. "I just wanted you to notice me for what I was…and if that meant cutting my hair and dying it pink, then I was willing to do it. I thought, he's not that bad, maybe he'll stop calling me Odango Atama if I really tried." I sniffed, turning my head down in fake disappointment. Blonde bangs winnowed over my eyes, shielding them purposefully from his knowing glare.

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. Could he _possibly_ be falling for it? "Uhh…that doesn't really make sense, but if it really means that much to you I'll stop calling you Odango Atama, Usagi."

I instantly brightened. "Really?" I looked up at him in genuine happiness, only to realize that I'd given myself away. _Damn. _

"No. Nice wig though." And he just snatched the mass of pink off my head, grinning down at the unkempt pair of blonde odangoes that stood quite obviously atop my head, toppling slightly downwards, golden strands poking out of it's corners.

_Strike Three._

He frowned boyishly. "Aww, you poor dear…can't even get your Odangoes straight. Here, let me help you with that." He reached for them but I was too quick for him…in a moment I had bounded from my stool and into the quite crowded streets of Tokyo, my tongue sticking out of the corners of my mouth teasingly as I glared at him, blinking at me from his position next to the once vacant stool at the first booth. I closed my eyes in satisfaction when suddenly I felt arms close in around my waist and swing me around to meet the aroused, devilishly handsome face of my arch nemesis. I groaned as he held me to his chest, his lips murderous as they brushed against my ear.

"No one gets away with teasing Chiba Mamoru," he murmured seductively, his voice lowering a few octaves as he ran an experienced hand across my cheek and reached over to pluck the odangoes out of their hold. I stood stock still as he slowly redid the buns.

"Later, darling," he said huskily, planting a kiss against the curve of my neck and then disappearing amongst the crowds of Tokyo.

_Stupid candy hearts._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Uh…sorry? You'll just have to wait for the next chapter. Ugh, so much hw. But remember to review! After it's the long weekend!! YES we had 5 days off plus 1 snow day so that's 6! YAY! I love winter. I really do.

Review, of course!


	5. Bubbly Blondes

_Chapter 5_

_Cheese Doodles and the prospect of more Dance Lessons_

_Bunny Pajamas_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"More cheese doodles, please." I raised my empty, orange-flecked hand expectantly from underneath the parlor counter. Realizing that it was of no use, I braced myself and pinched the shins of my blonde-shrouded fawn. "ANY DAY MOTOKI-_SAN_!"

He grunted, his glare turning fixedly from the second booth to my position under the hardy cash register. "H-hai. What was it you wanted?" I glared at him and he coughed. "Right…err…pezz noodles. Coming right up."

He mumbled something eerily incoherent about gorgeous blondes, his hazel eyes entranced and misty; before sauntering on his feet backwards towards the precious tray of triple-deluxe sundaes looming above our heads in the 'off-limits' (I was still in discord with that statement) display section. He backed into it carelessly, smiling goofily as sundae #1 teetered on its hold and plopped out of its silver container onto Motoki's blonde head the spoon clenched between his teeth and the cherry engaging in a first-rate balancing act on the bridge of his nose. His eyes stared stupidly ahead of him, as if somehow he'd forgotten who he was, what he was doing, and…

Wow.

Hiding from Mamoru was sooo worth it.

As if a strange bout of karma, I heard the familiar ring of the arcade doors and the tip of an ebony head enter in through the swinging glass panes. Muttering curses at myself I quickly grabbed the bowl of orange heaven and dove under the cover of the parlor, sliding Motoki over to shield me.

"Toki?"

Oops. I'd forgotten that would probably attract him towards my hiding spot rather than give me cover.

"_ODANGO?!" _

"Hehehe…yes Mamoru-san?" I smiled innocently.

"Why don't you ever answer-"

I shoved the half-sleeping man into his lap and rubbed my hand on the hem of his thighs, leaving behind a trail of orange crumbs which he glared at rather nonsensically. "It seems we have a bigger predicament on our hands as of the moment," I started hopefully. He nodded slowly, frowning, and pointed to the blonde lackadaisically snoring on his lap.

"What _happened _to him?"

I bit my tongue. "Dunno. Last thing he said was something about gorgeous blondes…I mean, sure I'm gorgeous but it's really not something to faint over…" While I babbled to myself Mamoru picked himself up carefully, his eyes narrowing slowly. He lugged me by the arm to his level and bent towards my ear:

"_There."_

His voice sent eerie chills down my spine. I shivered despite myself. "Huh?"

"_First booth-second to the right."_

Confused, I turned to the general direction of his gaze and gasped, my eyes boggling out of their sockets. Mamoru slapped a hand to my mouth and smiled dashingly at the stunningly beautiful blonde who had spotted us and was now making her way flirtatiously to the counter. Yet to my amazement, instead of turning to the gorgeous man slicking his already shiny black hair in front of her she turned to _me._ Given his irreplaceable frown and positively perplexed glances between us, my nemesis was seemingly as astounded as I was.

"Honey," she began, smiling as she twiddled a beach blonde strand around her finger, "You're boyfriend's trying to flirt with me."

_FWOOP_ Golly, was that Satan? (Knowing me, I wasn't at all surprised at the prospect of going to hell…after all I'd pretty much been insinuating it my whole accursed 17 years of life). _By the not so loving grace of god, death hath descended oh so quickly! _Wait one damn second, that wasn't Satan; it was Mamoru! In a Satan costume! My, did he look dandy! I snickered, despite myself, as my soul unconsciously dissipated into the ethereal mist beneath me…

A quick jerk of the shoulders brought me out of my temporary reverie. (I suppose I still had time to make it to heaven).

_"Usagi? Usagi-chan!" _Mamoru's figure hunched over mine, collapsed in his arms. _"Usako, I love you, I can't live without you…"_

Another damn hallucination. Those should be made illegal in this sad, sad, world.

"Excuse me?"

She laughed, and with a graceful quirk of a finger released the red bow keeping her hair in its hold. I eyed it enviously as she deliberately shook her gorgeous mane in front of my so called 'boyfriend'.

"I said, your boyfriend's trying to flirt with me."

"My -my WHAT?"

"Your boyfriend, heartthrob, the love of your life- whatever you wanna call it."

I coughed, my right eye twitching uncontrollably as my two companions eyed me amusedly. "There seems to be a misunderstanding…" I coughed again, "You see, Mamoru's more like a-"

"What Odango Atama is so articulately trying to explain is that we're simply friends," he cut in rudely, squeezing my shoulders as I stared at him in disbelief.

Friends. _FRIENDS?! _"BAKA! Have you no idea who you're talking to?! And stop calling me Odango Atama." I could practically feel the steam billow out of my ears like there was no tomorrow, and the blonde wasn't helping.

"Dumpling head? That is sooo cute!" _Hello?_ Was she totally deprived of morals? Mamoru laughed graciously and nudged me in the armpit as I squeaked in surprise.

"See," he exclaimed triumphantly, "it's _cute!_"

"Oh, shut up," I snapped.

He continued to glower at me. "You should appreciate your situation. I happen to know tons of women who would swoon if I used flirtatious pet names to identify them on almost every encounter."

"FLIRTACIOUS?!" I practically screamed.

Mamoru smirked down at me. "Like she said, it's _cute. _Irresistibly so. Almost _hot._ I think that sizes it up to be flirtatious."

"What're you going to suggest next," I cackled, "it's _fergalicious?" _

Mamoru raised an eyebrow and shook his head in disbelief. "Your utter lack of sophistication astounds me." He turned to the blonde, his features oozing charm and chivalry. He extended his palm. "By the way, the name's Mamoru Chiba." (or if you'd like, he says: The name's Chiba. Mamoru Chiba. Well that is, if you like Pierce.) She giggled and took his hand as he daintily led her around the counter. "I'm Mina Aino." He kissed her fingers and I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms over my heaving chest, making it very clear to the both of them that I did not approve of their romantic antics.

Mina seemed to sense something because she piped, "Oh, honey, you said he was free."

"mhermursfuzzle." I trudged on back towards Motoki, who was beginning to arise from his slumber, and hooked my elbows under his armpits, heaving him upwards. His eyes hazy, he looked from Mamoru to Mina the wondrous and fainted again. I sighed belatedly. Poor guy. I supposed we both were having bad days.

"Come on Toki, let's get you out of here," I coed as he mumbled his assent and I dragged his slumped body out the slicken door and began the slow and torturous journey of making my way to the temple shrine, to meet the girls for a scouts meeting. I hadn't known it had begun raining and it made the process even more painful and I shuffled my already drenched converse in the pounding patter of the storm, the puddles splashing up against my casual jeans. For a moment I considered dumping Motoki's carcass in a nearby dump but decided against it; Makoto, undoubtedly, would be more than happy to entertaining him for a while.

About halfway to the shrine I heard thudding footsteps behind me and swiveled on my heels, wincing as a mixture of mud and saltwater from a nearby puddle splashed ungracefully against my chest, to find Mamoru, panting, standing beside me, leaning against a lamppost to catch his breath.

We stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, him panting, my eyes squinting against the blinding rain to watch his beautifully sculpted figure rock gently against the pole. Dismayed, I turned and began dragging Motoki once again through the wet streets until I felt a cold hand on my waist swinging me around.

I looked down at Motoki who was still snoring soundly and took care to set him against the lamppost before turning to Mamoru. I watched the gentle rise and fall of his chest and the intensity of his beautiful blue orbs before reaching up to brush a strand of black from his eyes. Astonishingly, he caught my hand, gazing down at me sincerely, as I stood, my cheeks reddening, wondering what had ever brought me to succumb to such a silly action.

"You know, I meant that," he murmured, bending over to match our height difference. "I _do _want to be your friend." He paused. "If you'll let me."

"I- why wouldn't I-"

He cut off my sputtering with a gentle brush of his fingers against my lips. "Odango, we both know you've been avoiding me." For once I didn't wince at the sound of the normally nauseating nickname, just clutched his hands between mine and sighed. "I try to call you a few times to practice for some idiotic dance competition and suddenly you have to mind to hide under parlor counters with Motoki rather than just face it." His brows arched, his eyes darkening. "Usagi…what's wrong?"

I laughed nervously. "Funny thing was…I wasn't really hiding from you, I was hiding from Ami, see, we got into this really huge fight. Besides, I really haven't been home that often, so it's perfectly reasonable that I wouldn't receive your calls."

Mamoru sighed, brushing soft silky black bangs to the side. "First of all, Odango, Ami's too sensible to fight about anything. Second, every time I called your mother picks up and when she goes to go get you she says you simply refuse to pick up the phone. The last time I called some man picked and threatened to castrate me; but other than that…"

I smiled. "That would be my loving daddy."

He laughed heartily. "I trust you don't usually have boys calling you, do you?"

My expression fell. How dare he! "Well ex-_cuse _me Mr. Playboy-"

"Aww, come on, you know I was just teasing."

"You'd better have been Mr," I mocked, tapping his nose playfully, wiping away the rain that was slipping slowly down the arch of his nose and onto my palm.

"Usagi," he repeated, watching my arms as they slowly fell to my side. My shoulders rose dejectedly and I sighed. 

"Look, Mamoru, I just don't feel comfortable…"

He startled me by shrugging off his green coat and slipping it around my shoulders. "You must be freezing," he mused. I gaped at him in confusion as he brought my arms through the sleeves and zipped it up for me. "If it means anything, you know we don't have to do this. I just thought we might have a chance at winning…" he mumbled to himself.

Wait a second. "This is a competition?"

"Well, yeah. Why'd you think I wanted to practice with you? To stare at your _beautiful_ legs?"

I felt my face flush, not sure if that had been an indirect compliment or just another one of his sarcastic remarks. Judging from the incredulous expression writ on his face I was betting on the latter.

Stupid man…and I thought he was being nice. "Fine, fine."

He frowned. "Where's the Odango we all know and…" he paused and coughed. I knew very well what he had been about to say and was just about ready to pinch him for that. Yet for the sake of his sanity, I decided to pretend everything was better.

"We are SOO gonna kick some butt!"

He shuffled close and seemed to be bending around my back. I peered behind me, curious, only to feel a great big slap on my behind. When I looked up Mamoru had put on the biggest smirk I'd ever seen in my life. "Kick, slap. Same difference."

"MAMORU!" I bellowed, embarrassed out of my wits. He laughed generously while I pouted, then swooped down and enveloped me in an enormous bear hug.

I closed my eyes in bliss as the intimate embrace overcame me, only to open them suddenly by the interruption of a particular chirpy voice: "Oh, so you two _are _a couple." We both jumped apart at the unexpected interruption, burned, as Mina twiddled with her bow.

"No, we're not," I stated firmly, my hands on my hips. 

"Oh," she replied reluctantly. "This is confusing. You guys claim to be nothing but friends and here you are, hugging the daylights out of each other. Make up your minds already!"

I blushed. "Well, it was mostly his fault." I turned away from him and stuck out my tongue. They both laughed.

"Well, girlfriend or not, Mamoru" she purred slyly, "You have to admit she's adorable." As my jaw fell she flipped her golden locks around her head and muttered a hasty goodbye, before departing quicker than a storm of starved preschoolers running after an ice cream truck. Or me, for that matter. I sneaked a glance at my companion, amazed to find that he seemed as collected as ever.

"Eh…that was weird." I hesitated, trying to think of something to change the topic with. I pummeled my hands in the pockets of Mamoru's jacket, thinking.

"YOOOW!" What was _in _there? I pulled my fists out in an instant and slowly, and with careful precaution, withdrew from the pocket an exquisite crimson rose, statuesque, its tip chiseled and refined.

In vain I tried stuffing it back into the pocket it had come from, but unfortunately it refused to budge, its petal's frozen in their current state.

The baffled look on his face confirmed that Mamoru had seen it.

We stared at each other for a while, the rain soaking into my sweatshirt, not sure what to make of it. Mamoru grappled for the pole and leaned against it, his eyes shaded by his drenched black locks and somewhat shadily directed at his leather shoes, his chest still heaving slightly. Caught in thought, I absentmindedly brushed the roses crimson petals across my lips and felt an icy spurt of nostalgia. It was then that I realized that I myself had slipped the rose, the henshin of Tuxedo Kamen, into the pocket of the green jacket while I had held it hostage. It suddenly occurred to me that it wasn't extremely difficult to deduce that the flower must have appeared on my own accord, me being the only other person who had maintained temporary ownership of the jacket.

"Look, Mamoru, I'm sorry, I have no idea…"

Silently, he gently pried the flower from my fingers and inspected it with scrutiny, tilting it to the sun that barely made its entrance behind the ominous dark clouds of the season. He shook his head at me, misinterpreting my statement. "It's alright. You didn't know it was in there. Next time be a bit more…careful when you pull things out of my jacket."

"But Mamoru-"

His face turned rigid, his eyes darkening as he took a step away. "You want to know what it's for, don't you?"

I stumbled backwards, surprised at his accusation. "It's not that, I only-"

"It's for a girl, ok?" He snatched the jacket off my shoulders, shrugged it on himself, and trudged off down the street without a wayward glance in my direction. I watched him go off, turning pale, wondering why he had been so quick to defend himself when it wasn't his fault, why he would lie about a mishap he hadn't even caused.

For a while, Mamoru's near-black, distant eyes haunted my vision.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, a new ending, folks! How do you like?

Review and tell me!


	6. Friday the 13th

**Chapter 6 **

**Bunny Pajamas**

**By Ummster**

_**Friday the 13**__**th**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well yes, I know it's a bit late for this, but somehow I thought it'd be a good idea, because the holiday theme for this story seems to be working well. And sure, Usagi does have a bit to do with it, as she seems to work herself over the minutest of things…well that's obviously HER fault and not MY fault, because I have absolutely no control over her actions in my story :D

I initially had a bunch of ideas for this chapter. I mean, she could wake up and not want to leave her house, until Mamoru finally coaxes her out, or she could totally forget about it, and then be reminded by him, and then suddenly freak out. So I've decided to combine these too.

I also had to maintain the story line I need to bring out, as in, what I am planning for the rest of the story, so bear in mind, the rabbit (you'll find out) does have significance, is wasn't just some random tidbit that popped in my mind like the rest of the story. I pretty much know where I'm going from here.

The other problem was how to transition from the rose to Friday the 13th. So I decided to redo the last chapter to have the topic end completely (for now…if you know what I mean :P). So if you were wondering how Mamoru or Usagi reacted, just flip back a chapter. Reviews of pm's would be appreciated, as no one's told me yet what they think of the reaction (hehe…because it hasn't been written yet). I'll also post the ending at the beginning of this chapter for good measure.

And you guys are so darn lucky I updated, thank the rain! They closed school today, I suppose because of flooding, and it wasn't even snowing….well actually now it is but…uh…yeah…excuse me I always seem to go off tangent. ;P By the way, I have a nice big window behind my computer so I'm enjoying the effect of the snow on my words. Actually it just makes me feel cold.

Note: Usagi seems a bit maniacal in this on…ADD maybe? By the way, I do know I'm using the dub name of Usagi's brother, but I don't remember his name in the sub for some reason. So if anyone knows that, contact me so I can repost it.

**Read, Review and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer**: (MasterCard commercial) …realizing that you don't own the rights to sailor moon and then freaking about it. _Priceless._

**Warning**: Story contains mild cursing. I have to put that because this story is rated T. Basically if you've read this far into the story and don't find it offensive, then you're good.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(A/N: Right…the beginning's a bit odd. See if you can figure it out without skipping to the end. Notice the punctuation, the stresses, the italics, and the asterisks, if they ever show up. It'll paint the picture a bit better. Obviously, words in quotations are said.)

"BBBRRRRRRRRRRIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGG! BRING. BRING. BRING. BRING. DINGA DING. BRING. BRING-BRING-BRING-BRING-DING-DINGER-DINGADOO-DING-BRING. BRIIIIIIIIIIII-"

_Slaaaap. _

(Silence.)

_Snore._

"BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNN-"

_SLAAAAAAAAAAAPPP!_

_Grumble._

_Snore._

_Hiss, scratch._

"YOOOOOW! LUNA!"

"Well you were all but immune to your alarm clock! _Someone _had to wake you up!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I yawned as I pulled my plush, neon-pink covers off my chest and slowly slipped out of the comfort of my mattress and into a pair of fuzzy pink rabbit slippers I affectionately called 'Dodo', shooting my feline guardian a death glare before trudging towards the bathroom. Finding my hands completely numb and useless, I kicked the cream white door in an attempt to unlock it's hinges, only to find it locked and consequently, stubbing my big toe; not to mention, bruising Dodo's enlarged left ear. I made a mental note to put Vaseline on that later. As I impatiently waited for my 11-year old, 6-blissful-years (A/N: In other words, when he hadn't yet been born) younger little brother to terminate his despotic rule over the bathroom, I noticed that there seemed to be a sign taped carelessly to the head of the bathroom door.

"Look to your right," I read aloud, before whipping my head to the implied side.

Then I screamed.

The severed head of Michael Jackson, dripping with blood and acid, stood staring at me from atop the stair railway.

Frightening visions of child molesters swam before my eyes and I suddenly felt nauseated. A trembling hand flew to my mouth as I hysterically fidgeted with the bathroom door one last time, anything to get the horrible sight out of my line of vision. Surprisingly, this time it let loose with a wild swing and I teetered towards the oh-so-magnificent toilet. And just as I was about to let my bile loose via burned mouth, I felt a light tap on my shoulder and careened around yet again. My jaw fell open as I stared in disbelief at Sammy, that little menace, grinning widely and displaying his beautiful severed Michael Jackson head for all to see (well mostly me, for that matter) in his outstretched arms.

"You want?"

I felt a sudden jerk in my stomach and felt the remnants of last nights dinner shoot up my esophagus. Holding the disgusting bile down a second longer, I watched in amusement as Sammy's face twisted in realization that I was about to throw up on him. Which I did. More so in pain than amusement. Well…pained amusement.

After I had finished washing out my mouth I pinched him square on the cheek. "How DARE YOU! You know I can't stand things like that!"

He half-smirked, still partly grimacing at the foul odor of my vomit in his sandy blonde hair. (A/N: Yes I know, not a very pleasant picture). "Exactly."

"YOU LITTLE IMBICILE! Is this the thanks I get for having to endure your torture 11 miserable years of my pathetic life?" I bellowed, shaking a wary fist at him.

Sammy grinned. "Well I'm not arguing with the last part." In a bout of intelligence, he decided to depart before I had time to anything drastic…like slaughter him in replica of the poor Michael Jackson wax figure.

He hadn't quite closed the door, and was swinging it back and forth between his palms. "Eh…would it amuse you to know that today happens to be Friday the 13th?"

Famous last words.

Because my non-stop, deranged screaming surely must have caused the death of him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**On my answering machine, later that day…:**

"--Odango, you know who this is, I am so majorly pissed at you right now! We've been waiting here for 2 hours- _two hours!!_ And don't you go thinking you can fool me; I know you're listening to this message right now and yawning your big fat but off-"

_Hey, this is Usagi, I'm not here right now, well obviously you know that, umm…(giggle) I guess, leave a message after the beep. Thanks! I like bunnies. And pink. No don't turn off stupid recording device thingee! GAAA! I'm not done! I LOVE BUNNIES THAT ARE PINK AND FUZZY AND YES THEY DO EXIST SO DON'T ARGUE WITH-_

_BEEEEP._

"UGH! I hate it when I forget about that goddamned beep. By the way, you really need to change your answering machine message. Anyway…how to make this brief...Get your lazy ass to the temple right this instant, or I will personally burn you to cinders!"

Stupid, stupid pyro. Never would she understand why I simply refused to leave the sanctuary of my bedroom. There was no way damn way anyone was going to be able to coax me out of my snug position under the covers. Rei had sent me a rather colorful answering machine message deriding me and my inability to show up to scout meetings; I'd hardly blinked. The risk of being run over by 12 different cars on the way there pervaded. Some teensy weensy little voice in my head was telling me that I was a horrible friend but I dismissed it with a brief glance at my window. Yep, somebody was definitely watching me. I shuddered and snuggled further into my bunny covers.

I froze as I heard a discreet tapping noise coming from my windowsill. I cowered under my covers once more, every so often making out muffled groaning sounds coming from the other side of the window.

------------

**Going on in that slightly delirious mind or mine**:

WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!!!! I'M GOING TO DIE, I KNOW IT!!!! DDIIIIEEEE!! Like those old people on TV!

_Sooner or later you'll need to face your fears._

Hello? Is someone there?

_It's your conscience._

I have a conscience?! That's awesome!

_Yeah yeah, I get that a lot._

I'm sure you do. Hey there little buddy!

_(Groan) Odango-Atama! This isn't the time for that!_

Hey, how come you get to call me Odango Atama?

_As your conscience, I reap certain benefits. Now, Usagi, you cannot stay stranded in your room all day._

Good point.

_And as I like to say, there is nothing to fear but fear itself._

Where have I heard that before?

_Beats me. Now get your lazy butt out of your bed! _

-----------------

With a groan, I slumped off my bed and tiptoed to the windowsill. The curtains hugged the panes in their closure, delicate pink curtains displaying petite pink-rimmed clouds, a gift for my fifth birthday. They taunted me by rustling for a second in the breeze, outlining the form of a certain shady figure that seemed unfamiliar and particularly menacing. A sharp, cold intake of breath brought me out of my reverie and onto the mission at hand: Open curtains. I stepped forward and with a shaky hand, clutched the edge, slowly pulling out of the way to give me a full view of the scenery outside the sanctuary of my house.

The face that greeted my eyes was both unexpected and unwelcome.

"Mamoru?!" I stuttered as he grinned at me from under the railing and heaved himself through the open window. (A/N: Usagi's window does not have glass, just curtains). He stopped to pull the curtains back to their former position, flexing his muscles quite obviously in his presence. I blushed profoundly. He flexed harder, and I wasn't sure if it was because he hadn't noticed that I was staring or that he had.

I crossed my arms over my chest, becoming increasingly aware of how thin my PJ's were on my slight figure. I shuddered and took a step back. "What're you doing here?"

He glared at me, obviously in a bad mood. "Rei sent me to drag you to some sort of meeting at the temple to go shopping. Says you guys have been planning this for a while. I didn't see how it was so important, and yet for some reason I consented to help out. Do you know why that is?"

Shopping? Rei really needed to work on her excuses. We'd just gone shopping the day before and Mamoru had seen us walking there the day before. He seemed not to remember, however. "Beats me."

He shuffled closer, his nose so close to just brushing mine. "I think I know why." He moved closer and our noses did brush gently. I blushed red for the second time as he took in my utter lack of composure with amusement. "It humored me to think of you, refusing to get up because of some stupidly non-auspicious date."

I reached forward and shoved hard at his shoulders. To my delight, he stumbled back a few inches, leaving me room to recollect myself. "I refuse to go with you."

"Aw, please? Rei'll be murderous if she has to come down here herself."

"No."

"What's so bad about Friday the 13th anyways?"

My jaw fell open. Surely the man was brighter than that. "What do you think? It's FRIDAY THE 13th OF COURSE!"

He grimaced sarcastically. "Oh pooh, I've managed to live through all the Friday the 13th's in the past 20 years and nothing's ever happened to me."

"Oh, how I wish something had."

He frowned. "Shut up Odango. Anyways, I have something you might be interested in."

Something shuffled under his green coat. I glared at it. "Mamoru, something's moving…"

"I know." And with such charisma, out of his jacket (no, not a corny black top hat) he pulled out an irresistibly adorable, snow-white bunny. My eyes widened as I made a wild lunge at it but he pulled it away just in the nick of time, leaving me lying tangled on the ground beneath him.

He helped me back up, not at all surprised at my reaction. "Let's make a deal. You get the rabbit if you agree to come with me to the temple."

"First of all, it's too small to be a rabbit; it's a bunny! Second, that's unfair!" I whined, "You know I can't resist them! For Pete's sake, it's my name!"

He grinned. "That was mostly the point."

"You evil man! I still refuse to leave. I don't need some stupid bunny to make me happy." My bottom lip quivered, surely of a mind of its own, at the prospect of me calling any bunny stupid, yet I brushed it off thinking that it was the only was to convince Mamoru to leave me be.

He seemed to be contemplating something as he set the bunny down gently, his firm hands crawling through long locks of ebony hair and prodding at his chin. He opened his mouth to speak. "I've tried reasoning. I've tried coaxing. Now there's only one option left."

I was genuinely confused. "What's that?"

"Force." He smirked down at me, and in one swift jerk his arms captured my waist and had slung me over his shoulder, still laughing mercilessly, and departed out my bedroom window.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sighed as I watched Rei ramble on about being a good scout as me and Makoto half-dozed (and daydreamed about Tuxedo Kamen –at least, I did), both slouching languidly on one of her grandfather's woven beach chairs, our eyes hidden behind the newly, thankfully, fashionable overly large sun-glasses we had purchased just the other day. It was at times like this that I wondered why I was the scouts leader and not Rei, who seemed to take on the responsibility in every way possible; the speeches, the good example, and the ferocity. The only thing she lacked was the ability to dust a youma, which, to my misfortune, had been bestowed on my undeserving, selfish little self. Meanwhile, Ami stood stock still, her beautiful blue orbs fixated on the priestess, probably wishing she had bought her own pair of _very_ versatile shades. Rei, totally ignorant of our current state of disinterest, continued talking excitedly, stopping now and then to flip a raven strand over her shoulder and glare and Ami and try to peer through the pitch-black barrier blocking our closed lids from her line of sight.

I felt jerk and my precious shades were being stripped off my flabbergasted face. "USAGI! Did you here anything I just told you?"

I laughed nervously. "Yes?"

Rei glared daggers at me. "What did I just say?"

"You err…" Think quick, Odango. "You were saying how amazing your friend Usagi was and how hungry you were. Boy, I could use a shake right now…" I snatched the glasses back and had them half perched on my nose when I heard a belching scream to my left.

"ODANGO ATAMA!"

"Ok, ok." I sighed and slipped them off, pulling Makoto's off as well. She giggled sheepishly, glancing up from her reverie. Lucky for her, Rei had vented most of her anger on me. "What were you really saying?"

She paused before cracking her knuckles carelessly behind her back. "We've detecting the presence of a new sailor scout in Tokyo."

WHAT?! Was she kidding? Was this some sort of crude joke to get me to pay attention more often? I wasn't entirely sure, yet the more I thought about it, the more reasonable it became. We'd only taken up three of the planets…there were another six to go. The prospect of six new sailor scouts curled my lips upwards. Perhaps one of them would turn out to be the real hero. The one that would dust the youmas, save the day, and be our new leader. Truly, the only advantage to being the one doing the actual dirty work was being saved by Tuxedo Kamen. Then again, he was probably so gone on me by now that no heroic heroine could come in the way of our _oh so beautiful _love. I snorted. It would do well to consider registering myself into the local mental asylum.

"Are you kidding?" Makoto asked, searching Rei's eyes for any sense of falsehood.

She glared at us. "Of course not. Amy's computer seems to be displaying the same results."

Ami nodded. "It's true. It seems she visited the Crown arcade just last Tuesday at approximately 3 pm in the afternoon."

My face fell as I realized something. "Hey that was when Motoki…I was there."

They all crowded around me, their faces interrogating. "So?"

"What?" I moved back a bit, cringing at their inquisitive expressions.

"Who is it dumpling head?"

I fell backwards. "How would I know? Of all the customers that visited the crown arcade at that time, there were too many to notice."

"But you must've known. There must have been some sort of click in your mind. Like when you met Makoto."

I rubbed my chin thoughtfully, prodding Rei's question. "That click was…friendship. And no, I didn't feel anything of that sort. Not that I remember. That must mean I haven't met her yet."

"So you really haven't met her." They sighed in defeat and toppled backwards on Rei's bedside next to me.

"Whoever it is, they'd better be ticklish," I whispered as I dove in to pounce on Rei.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I bit of an incomplete ending, but nothing's coming to me right now. Maybe it's writers block. Maybe it's too much homework. We may never know.

There wasn't much interaction with Mamoru in this one, unfortunately, but luckily I can promise more coming up. Hope you liked this chapter, it was probably my randomist yet, and I'd say my randomness is at least a _bit _funny. XD

I've got a lot planned coming up. MWAHAHAHA….

Review if you've gotten this far!

Ummster


	7. Surprises

Chapter 7

_Surprises_

Bunny Pajamas

_By Ummster_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N:

Ok, so I know the last chapter was completely random. That was probably a result of too much stress. Hopefully this one gets us back on track. Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER, but you must realize that finals + summer competitions and all that junk have been pushing me away from fanfiction. In this chapter you'll find I go back into the story but the humor might be a little on the down-side…sorry

Anyways, I updated both Only Time Will Tell and Déjà vu, so if you're interested, check 'em out!

Thanks to all my reviewers! I love you guys, you're wonderful! Like that life savers fruit tart commercial!

So read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer:

None of these characters are mine, unfortunately. There, I was blunt. Sometimes the disclaimers of stories are so hilarious. I just think it's a waste of time coming up with these long corny disclaimers, though they are VERY funny to read. Yes, I know, I'm a hypocrite, I do it all the time. We all are, inside. It's human nature. ;D

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm LAAAATEEE!" I screamed in exasperation as I made a wild dash through the streets of Tokyo. My legs made wide strides ahead of me, quick and nimble, but not quite fast enough to get me to school in the 24 seconds left till the bell would ring. Transforming, perhaps, would have provided me with the extra jolt of agility, yet somehow the prospect of being seen stark naked by half the population of our good city didn't strike me as all too appealing; especially since I knew practically everyone on this street. I waved to the free-sample sushi vender amidst my sprint. He stared. Fine, the only thing he knew about me was that I adored sushi (from the countless times I had dragged Rei to the poor restaurant), free samples (well, who wouldn't?), and that I tended to ramble on about how annoying both Rei and Mamoru were. Other than that…I was just another one of the crazy blondes in Tokyo. Make that, the ONLY crazy blonde to ever cross the streets of our fair city.

I was a few yards away from the landmark that marked Motoki's infamous arcade, and my pace slowed as I braced myself for the mindless crash which usually marked my first meeting with Mamoru for the day. My reasoning was that if I looked out for him, perhaps I could avoid him, and therefore shorten the oh-so-dreaded encounters we shared before and after school at this very location. My eyes clenched together and my hands fisted as I came to a full stop (A/N: interestingly, that means period in a lot of other countries) on the sidewalk.

Instead of the hard impact I had been anticipated, I felt warm hands on my shoulder. "Expecting anything?" Mamoru cooed, his voice teasingly low as he massaged my back. His hands traveled up slowly, to the curve of my neck and chin and then up to squeeze the sensitive skin behind my ears comfortingly. For once I didn't resist but allowed my head to move with his kneading and for a few moments I stood there in complete bliss, the fact that I was late for school casually slipping my mind.

"Of course," I murmered, my eyes still closed, as he was just finishing up his massaging routine or whatever it had been, "I was expecting…you."

"Why, I'm flattered," he whispered, his experienced fingers slipping down to my waist.

I squirmed and wriggled out of his grasp, despite the fact that the contact had sent tingles of pleasure down my spine. I was ever reluctant to admit my responses to the devil, as always. "Not like that, Baka. I was referring to the fact that we always crash into each other in front of the arcade."

"So you weren't…per say…eagerly anticipating my arrival; waiting for that wondrous moment that you would first see me today –and dare I say, in all my gorgeous splendor?" He winked and it took some effort not to swoon, but I was suddenly reminded that the man was a bastard, not the playful, beautiful specimen of a man he seemed to be. For all I knew, his back could be hairy, or, worse- _he could shave his legs._ (A/N: the question is…is that a problem? ;P)

"No." I looked away; I wasn't exactly sure why but I had a hunch that the man could see through me like a glass manikin. "A bit too eager this morning, Mamoru?"

"Perhaps."

"Aren't you going to be late for…college?" Again, I was reminded of the fact that the egoistic jerk was much older and therefore, held various advantages over me. For one, he could hold it over my head.

He shrugged cockily, rather disturbing, really. I figured he was the only male that could pull it off the way he could, looking so sexily disheveled and nonchalant about it. "Speaking as I have a 4.3 GPA, a few minutes lost of lesson time won't kill me. You, on the other hand, are another story." Gorgeous and smart. I hated that man. Sure, I wasn't the brightest woman on the planet, but I did make an effort…it was just hard for me to focus myself. Geniuses like Mamoru didn't make it any better. And yes, I _was _sure he was a genius. I dared not mention the obvious to him, however, or fuel further torment. I crossed my arms and stuck out my tongue, hoping he'd back away. Instead, he laughed, that sexy laugh that swept his ebony bangs further across his ocean-blue orbs…

Wait a minute! _I _wasn't the one with the 4.3 average! "Aaargh, Mamoru, I have to get to school! Move it!" I yelled as I resumed my wild dash to the school gates. "Wait, what time is it?" I questioned, running backwards so I could face him, golden strand of hair flying in front of me. I pushed them away carelessly.

He took good time glancing at his clock, on purpose, or course. "7:41."

I stopped and turned around, my shoulders slumping, trudging slowly towards my destination. "I'm already a minute late. I might as well take my own good time getting to school."

He frowned, jogging to catch up to me. "Au contraire, Odango Atama. The best way to raise your grade point average is to listen to what you're teacher's saying; and the only way you can do that is if you're in class." The man boasted French too. Give me a break (of that kit-kat bar).

Suspicious. "Why do you care?"

His hands fell on my shoulders and his fingers tilted my chin up tenderly, his hand brushing again my cheek. He leaned down level with me, his shady black strands intermingling with my golden bangs. "That's just it- I care about you."

"What?!" I squeaked, not believing what I had just heard, my heart unconsciously leaping out of my throat.

"Of course I do," he reassured, "like any friend would."

"Oh." My eyes fell, my heart falling back into place. "Oh course." I refused to meet his eyes, lest they give any bit of what I was feeling away. It was crazy, really, that I had feelings for the conceited jerk-head, but I was beginning to realize that Mamoru wasn't the cold heartless baka that I'd sized him up to be. Even more idiotic, however, was the fact that for a second I'd even _considered_ Mamoru returning those feelings. I was just a klutzy, neurotic meatball-brain with legs too long for herself and a brain the size of a pea (A/N: If she really was smart she would have known that it's not the size of your brain that determines your intelligence…silly girl :D), while Mamoru had charisma, intelligence, a model-worthy body, and the soulful, romantic eyes of a heartthrob. He was the sort of man I'd dreamed of growing up (along with the entire female population), a man that would profess that he loved me a thousand times over and propose beneath the warming hues of a perfect sunset…

…_What a load o' crap._ Either way, it was nice to know that he cared about me as a friend, even though it had been easier when I'd hated him.

I needed some way to retaliate, and fast, else I dissolve into a pile of blonde, sappy goop. "Aren't you contradicting yourself?" I asked, twiddling my thumbs. "I mean, about the whole getting to class to listen to your teacher thing?" Since when had he cared about my grades anyways?

He grinned, giving me a gentle shove towards the school building, which was a few blocks away, and beginning to walk towards it. With no other choice, I followed him. "I study all my lessons a week before they're taught. That way going to class is only a review for what I already know. Besides, my teacher's wouldn't dare lower my GPA."

Interesting. "Why's that? Because you threatened to beat them up one rainy afternoon after class…" I was rambling on purpose now, knowing that it annoyed the hell out of him. "…young Mamoru was using a broken baseball bat as a club and a used chemistry book…his arms swinging violently…"  
He whistled, rolling his eyes. "You're more annoying than the announcer dudes on television."

"Dudes?" I snorted, but it had lost most of the umph I usually put into it. "Since when did Mamoru use the word _dude_?"

"Since he began attempting reaching out to underprivileged youth such as yourself." 

"I'm not even going to attempt to retaliate. So you're saying…I'm right?"

"Not quite. I'm the smartest kid in the junior class, practically smarter than the teachers. If I challenged them, I'd probably win."

"Bragger."

He shrugged. "Well, it's the truth." As much as I hated to admit it, he was right. The idiot wouldn't sink so low as to lie about something like that, and I knew it. "I suppose you should re-embark on your crazy flight to school, Odango," he said softly, his eyes warming as he patted me soothingly on the back. "Go on."

"I-" I began, unsure of what to say, and somehow, reluctant to leave. A gentle zephyr brushed at my long tails of blonde hair, synchronized with the soft blowing of Mamoru's black bangs.

"That means you start running and yelling 'I'm late' at the top of your lungs. "

"Mamoru!" I yelled, my face burning.

"What?" he countered, smiling, "just trying to reach out to underprivileged youth." Amazingly, his words didn't sting. They lingered, reassuring me. It was all so different. His expression, his persona… I had decided to follow Mamoru's advice, but my leg's only got me across the street when I turned around to see him staring after me and smiling, that disconcerting, goofy smile. I bounded across the street back to him.

"Aww, what's wrong now?" he asked, his smile turning into a frown as he raised an eyebrow and looked down at me questioningly.

"It's just that," I began, still breathless from my exertions, "This was kinda nice. Surprisingly."

He nodded slowly but surely. "Yeah. Friends?" His eyes were peering at something on my face. "Wait, the winds blowing you're hair in your face…" His hands gently looped blonde strands around my ear, then settled at my cheek.

"Friends." I laughed timidly. "Well, thanks. Especially for the Bunny. I named it Bakaru aka Mamoru." He laughed generously. My fingers linked behind my back and I rolled on my heels. Looking up at those wonderful, intense blue eyes, his hands on my cheek, instinct kicked in and I was helpless to the ripples of electricity I felt running my fingers up him arm and letting them creep into his raven-black bangs. I thought I heard him mumble something but my mind was on standstill, and nothing seemed to register. Tentatively, I was seized with a bout of confidence as I peered into his eyes once last time, and I reached up and kissed him lightly on the cheek, watching his gorgeous midnight blue eyes widen and catch mine. For a second I let his surprised eyes linger on my lips and then I broke into a run, common sense returning like a blow to my head, wondering what sort of deranged idiot I was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Having hardly contemplated my actions fully, I had only made it a few blocks down when I was interrupted by the sounds of screams coming from my left. My feet instantly chauffeured me to the park, where I found a massive youma plucking random humans off their feet, enveloping them in mounds of slimy goop which drained their energy, then converted the defeated figures into more mounds of slime to further terrorize other humans.

Talk about Icky.

It was pitiful, really. Didn't they have anything better to do? "You don't want to be messing with them," I shouted, "I'm who you want." The youma's head turned to mine curiously, anticipating a faulty step. My hand was on my broach and I was about ready to transform when I heard footsteps besides me. "Mamoru?" My grip tightening on my broach. Panicking, I fled to a nearby alleyway. "Moon, Prism, Magic! I yelled, my eyes clenching as I was enveloped in a surge of power and thrust into the air, golden streamers parading around me. In a few seconds I was back on the ground, thoroughly transformed. I reached into my schoolbag for my communicator. A cluster of pencils, pink, fuzzy pens, Tuxedo Kamen doodles, chocolate bars and other unimportant objects clattered to the ground, but the familiar communicating device was nowhere to be found. Where could it have gone? Suddenly it occurred to me that weeks previously I'd misplaced it while attempting to steal Mamoru's jacket, and instantly I realized that communicator or not, the scouts were in school anyways. Needles to say, there was no way they would have been able to sneak past the omniscient eyes of Ms. Haruna anytime soon.

In other words…I WAS ALONE. Pooh.

Brandishing my tiara, I rushed to the scene, attracting the youma's attention with another disruptive holler: "Yoohoo, youma! Over here!"

Its single, beady red eye squinted at me from under mounds of blue slime, its mouth curving into a satisfied smile. "Ah, the infimis' sailir moon." The youma's slight lisp made it a bit difficult to understand, but it was still discernable. "I've been wiytin' for ya."

"So have I. Eat this slime-brain!" I thrust my tiara its stomach. The golden disk cut through, but the slime instantly reappeared where it had been sliced. "Stupid youmas," I muttered under my breath, knowing that each had a distinct weak spot that had to be pinpointed in order to defeat it. The problem way…the pinpointing was usually Ami's job.

Stupid Ms. Haruna.

I screamed as a carcass of slime careened onto my legs, forming pseudopods that inched slowly up my thighs. Soon, I had become paralyzed in the goop, my arms tugging at my legs but finding myself unable to budge. The youma cackled in front of me and shuffled closer. "Sayonara, Sailir Moon…" it hissed, aiming another mound of energy-draining slime at my face.

I watched in amazement as a single, crimson rose plunged into the youmas eye, blinding it temporarily. The mound of slime slipped from the youmas grasp and onto the ground, turning back into an unconscious human. Tuxedo Kamen leaped off the tree he'd been hiding in, dodging the puddles of slime on the ground, and turned to me.

"Now," he affirmed, pulling back tails of my hair so that I could reach my tiara. I did, and with a simple prayer, muttered the words 'Moon Tiara Magic' under my breath and thrust the tiara shakily into the air. It clattered to the ground with an iridescent 'clang'. The youma was beginning to get an edge on the rose and begun the slow, painful process of prying it out of its eyes, screaming in agony. I knew there wasn't much time left, but there was almost nothing I could do, seeing as the slime was slowly draining all the energy out of me.

"Are you alright?" Tuxedo Kamen asked, his hands massaging my shoulders. It felt eerily familiar. "I've never seen you like this before."

"I…can't…feel…my…legs…" I breathed slowly before collapsing into his arms, consciousness slowly leaving me.

"You've gotta hang in there, Sailor Moon," a feminine voice chirped above me. Déjà vu swept across me, but I wasn't sure what it was. "You're the only chance we've got." My eyes fluttered open weakly, enough to make out what seemed to be a sailor scout decked in an orange fuku, beach-blonde strands of hair fluttering around me.

"Who're you?" I asked weakly, my mind beginning to close around me.

"Sailor Venus." Her arms supported my head while Tuxedo Kamen tried to pull me out of the goop. "But that's not important."

My eyes brightened. "Sailor Venus? The other senshi will be so thrilled! Welcome to the crew!"

"Why, thank you," she murmured, resting my head in her lap and turning to Tuxedo Kamen. "Getting anywhere?"

"Not particularly." He frowned, his eyes darkening behind his mask. "The slime seems to cling onto anything it catches hold of. Which is bad news for Sailor Moon." He glanced fearfully at the youma, sending another blinding rose it's way, to stall a bit longer. The youma let out another piercing scream.

"Ouch." I winced. "Hey, Sailor Venus, are you ticklish?" She glanced down at me and smiled, but didn't respond, gently brushing away the bangs framing my face. Suddenly her face brightened.

"What if I threw the tiara?" she asked.

Tuxedo Kamen shook his head. "I doubt that would work. There's something about that tiara that's linked to Sailor Moon. That much I know. She's the only one who can work it." He paused. "Perhaps if I hoisted her up she'd have a better chance at getting the youma."

"Alright." I felt myself being heaved upward, and soon I was standing up, supported of course, but standing on my own two feet. The slime was still bound to my legs, however, and continually draining the energy from me.

"Guys I don't think I'm going to be able to make it," I whispered, the feeling slowly dissipating from my hips. "Ooo, fluffy bunnies." I was going a bit woozy. "Is this what it feels like to be dying…"

The support of both Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Venus had worked up till now but I was slowly slipping away form their grasps. Growing desperate, my masked companion pulled me to his chest by the waist so that I wouldn't fall over, but I was still hunched downwards. "Come on, Sailor Moon, just one last heave. For all the innocent people lying in front of you, injured, with no other hope than you."

Something must have clicked when he said that. "STUPID YOUMA! I will not let you jeopardize the lives of the innocent civilians of Tokyo! As the champion of love of justice, I will punish you!" Summoning the last ounce of strength in my already crumbling body, I hurled the tiara off my forehead. "Moon, Tiara, Magic…YAAARRGH!" The golden, shining disc slammed into the slimy monsters navel, and in an instant, it had disappeared, along with the endless streams of slime it had created, leaving behind only a pile of dust in its wake.

"Lucky throw," I gasped, before fainting in Tuxedo Kamen's arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I finally woke up, I found myself on top of one of the many high-rise apartments of Tokyo, still in the arms of Tuxedo Kamen.

"Good Gracious," I murmured sleepily into his shoulder, "What time is it?"

"About time you got home." Gentle hands stroked my cheek but I brushed them off, springing to my feet.

"No, really, what time is it? I have a curfew, you know," I shot accusingly, as if mattered. It was still daylight.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school anyways? I mean…assuming you're in college." He had just assumed I was in college. Sweet Mother of God! And to think Rei had thought I looked like a seventh grader. Then again, she looked too old for her own good. "I do have a watch in here somewhere, I think," he continued, a white-gloved hand reaching into his cape for a while and then pulling out a pink, fuzzy communicator. _Wait a minute!_ How did he have that?!

"It's 1:07…oh and before you get any ideas, I found this in my apartment." His hands shot up in mock defiance. "Pink fuzzy things are really not my forte."

"That's my communicator!" I snatched it out of his hands and pulled it to my chest possessively, glaring at him murderously. "I use it to communicate to the other scouts."

He frowned. "Wait a second, how did it end up in my apartment? Do I know you?"

How indeed? I suddenly realized that I had misplaced my communicator on the very day I had stolen Mamoru's horrid green jacket, implying that I had left my communicator at Mamoru. That would mean that Mamoru was…was… But why jump to conclusions? Perhaps I had misplaced it along the way and somehow it had gotten into Tuxedo Kamen's apartment.

"Tuxedo Kamen," I asked nervously, rubbing my sweaty palms together, "where exactly in your apartment did you find my communicator?"

"My bedroom." Ok, so I wasn't Sherlock Holmes, but that was the exact location I had snuck into that fateful day. But Mamoru couldn't be…couldn't be…could he? Tuxedo Kamen was wonderful, and Mamoru was just…just…

…just what, Bunny? I asked myself. Wonderful? Dashingly Handsome? Intelligent? I groaned to my self and smacked my forehead. Why had I never seen this before? It made perfect sense.

"Mamoru?" My voice wavered as I bolted out of his arms and took a shaky step back, my crystal-blue orbs wide and frightened. I felt dizzy, my brain clouded; it was a replay of a few hours ago while I had been fighting the youma, only much, much worse…What did this mean?

"Who are you?" He asked, his eyes slitting menacingly as he approached me, "and how do you know me?"

Unable to answer, I did the next best thing in my capability, and fled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Awww sad! Hope you liked. Review if you've gotten this far, as always, they're much appreciated!

I don't particularly like the ending…I might change it…give me suggestions if you have any…They're always appreciated.


	8. Moonlight Escapades

Chapter 9

_Morning Escapades_

Bunny Pajamas

_By Ummster  
_

A/N:

Hard to disappoint, but this chapter has hardly any humour in it. My corny muse has disappeared, temporarily, to be replaced by the romantic one. But that's a fair exchange, for there is loads of fluff in this chapter. Also, this is almost like an interlude between chapters. The span of the whole chapter is only about an hour, while Usagi reflects on her feelings for Mamoru, etc. and Mamoru reveals something to her as well. But of course, she's too stupid to realize…(GAAA!)

Anyways, thanks to all my reviewers! I might as well mention them- it always makes me feel good to be acknowledged by an author. So, thanks to _vinh, Dertupio, Butterfle, InvisibleOrphan, Poisonmoon, Miss DnG, sailormoon-is-eternal, Sailor Libra24, KiwiKol, blonde-gal, heartofblades, PallasStar, Champion of Justice, milkshakelvr, supersaiyanx, PrincessMorgan, Counterfeiting Shakespeare, Elin-Di, Amydali86, Eternal Dragon101, and just checking. _You're reviews are always so supportive, and I'm eternally grateful!_  
_

If you haven't figured it out already, I changed the ending. If you've already read the first change, then you've read it. It's just the whole 'thinking it was Mina' think was throwing people off, so I took it out. No, Mamoru does not have feelings for Mina. That supposed to almost be a red herring for Usagi.

It's been forever since I last updated, so thank you for sticking with me. Meanwhile, I've updated 'Meet the Tsukinos' and added the stories 'The Way I Love You' and 'Mika'. Check them out and review!

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, of course, does not belong to me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I stretched languorously on my bed, stifling a yawn as I adjusted the covers on top of my lean form. With the glorious thoughts of sleeping in mind, I poked a leg out over my bunny blanket, welcomed by a refreshing slap of cool air on my bare thighs. Sighing, I brushed endless tails of hair from under me over my ear, trying to find a nice cold spot on the white sheet for my bare side to rest against. My neck stretched against the arch of my pillow and I muffled a moan, lying flat on my back, my hands on my stomach. Flashes of memories swam across my clouded vision, whispering incessantly in my ear as I grew increasingly reckless.

_Princess…_I rolled over, my long-lashed eyes drooping as I dreamed of a tuxedo-shrouded hero holding me in his arms…_ your hair is like gold, spun from the sun, your skin rose-tinted porcelain, your eyes crystal sapphires …_murmuring sweet nothings in my ear…_ and when I look into them it's as if I can see the whole universe through your glassy orbs …_bending closer…_ …and when I kiss you…_brushing his lips against mine…_time stops, for a breathless moment, as if the earth has stopped revolving…_gently pulling away to bore his eyes into mine…_My Odango…  
_

_Odango?  
_

_Odango!  
_

_Odango.  
_

My eyes blinked open carelessly, but instead of the blinding light I had expected I was met with a disconcerting darkness. I rolled to my side and blinked at my alarm clock: 2:47. I groaned and rolled over again, tucking my bunny covers snugly over my odangoes and curling up against my knees. It took one exceptional man to wake me up this early on a Saturday morning.

The shock that had pursued me after discovering the identity of Tuxedo Kamen's civilian form had been delirious. Had it been a week earlier, I would have found it impossible to connect the infamous masked crusader with a man like Mamoru. Yet times had changed. Mamoru had revealed a side of himself I had hardly thought existent, attributes I would never have thought him capable of carrying; care, decency, and plain humanism. He wasn't the invincible bastard I had made him out to be –though he was still annoyingly cocky. Along with this startling revelation came the perception that Tuxedo Kamen wasn't simply an enigma to be wondered and swooned at. He was a person, more than a superhero. I smiled a little.

I clambered out of bed, my gaze instantly meeting my reflection gaping at me from the long mirror perched across the room. My feet unconsciously shuffled me towards it, and in a few minutes I found myself peering candidly at myself sitting on the ground, my face propped up between my hands and my head cocked slightly to the side.

I rose slowly off the ground, my hands reaching for the crystalline glass, my fingers lightly brushing against the soft arch that formed the cheek of my heart shaped face. Widened sky blue held my gaze, softened by long eyelashes and the subtle murmur of melancholy. They reached up to tap the round odangoes lightly, and I watched them flop easily downwards and blend gracefully with the rest of the long tails of golden hair.

_How did he see me? _My fingers reached towards the glass one last time. _What did he really think of me?_ Unsatisfied, I shuffled towards the window under the dusty moonlight and the earliest tinges of dawn, settling myself in the rocking chair by its corner. Mamoru's bunny leaped into my lap, nestled comfily in my arms. Luna, who had noticed my interrupted slumber, padded back and forth behind me, occasionally pausing to scratch her shiny midnight black fur against the legs of the chair and nip at my pajama leggings playfully.

"Usagi, are you alright?" she asked in her pert little feline voice. I sighed and burrowed my head in the crook of my neck. I was quite the contortionist, one of the reasons gymnastics came so naturally to me. Dancing however was another story. I could hardly help stumbling over my own feet on a daily basis; how was I supposed to move them to a synchronized rhythm? It was rather ironic that I was paired off with the one man whose perception of me matters the most. My head perked up a little. Hadn't the girls scheduled another dance class later this morning? They seemed especially preoccupied with it, for a reason I was unaware of, and I usually dragged myself with them out of sheer boredom and curiosity. The oddest things happened at the studio. Not to mention I had learned some of the oddest steps in my life…one of which had been, the one, the only…_flamboyamoya._

I nearly fell off the chair in a fit of giggles, finally forcing myself to bite my tongue to rid myself of the sensation. It was of little help. Mamoru and I were beginning to finalize the steps to our routine. The competition had proved much more popular than we'd expected. Couples all around Tokyo were showing up to the numerous dance studios around Tokyo, hoping for a chance at stardom. I hardly cared. Dancing really wasn't my forte. Even if it had been, I would have been too bored to pursue it. Mamoru, on the other hand, was a natural; immensely graceful –no doubt from leaping around high-rise apartments and saving damsels in distress… (cough) me.

I hadn't responded to Luna's question. She continued to tug at my bunny slippers. I reached down to swoop her into my lap next to Mamoru Jr., who seemed more than a bit uncomfortable being placed next to an animal of the predator species. Luna glared at the snow-white rabbit, her blue feline eyes murderous. With a little twitch, Jr. leapt off my lap with a high spring of his legs and hobbled towards my bed. The cat watched it leave with a little frown. "Must you really have two pets? It's hardly necessary."

I scratched her behind the ears and she responded by purring in approval. "Jealous, Luna?"

She snorted, an amusing half-meow, and burrowed her head into my chest. "Still thinking about Mamoru?" she asked, a bit concerned. Of course, she had been the first one I'd told. Her sixth sense had noticed something wrong with my distinct happy-go-lucky aura, and there was practically nothing that I could withhold from Luna. I hadn't yet told the senshi, however. I was hardly in the state of calling them up without sounding like a lunatic. Besides, this was personal. It didn't really affect senshi duty, though I was sure they might've liked to know. I sighed belatedly. They all were exceptionally talented. In some, upside down, twisted sort of way I had become their leader. _It figured._ Life was so cruel.

Either way there was no chance I was going to get anything done cooped up in my bedroom. I gazed longingly out the tier, watching the stars twinkle to oblivion. "I'm gonna take a walk. Care to come with me?"

Luna seemed surprised, scratching her moon imprint tentatively. "USAGI! It's nearly 3:00 in the morning? Are you insane?"

"You don't understand." I shook my head sadly. "I need some way to clear my thoughts, and staring out the window will only make it worse."

"It's dangerous out there! You could get hurt-"

Ahh, the ever prevailing sense of protectiveness. She was so motherly sometimes. "I'll bring my communicator if anything happens to me. Besides, I won't go too far. I promise."

She seemed to be contemplating this for a second. "Alright."

"Are you coming?" I hope she'd say no. I needed some time alone, and though Luna was extremely comforting, at times she could be overbearing.

"No." I released my breath shakily, only then realizing that I'd been holding it. "Just change into something decent. If you need anything, don't hesitate to contact me or the senshi. That's why we're here, you know." Nodding, I felt my way to my dresser, watching Luna curl into a ball and fall fast asleep. Unable to resist, I scratched her furry, dark black head, then turned to pull out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Slipping on my converse, I quickly tied the laces, and trudged my way towards the balcony. My eyes clenched as I went for the leap, and in a few second felt my feet make contact with the ground. I looked down at myself, virtually unscarred, and then grinned. Senshi abilities and trusty converse made a great combination.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I wasn't sure where I was going, but my feet moved on their own accord under the dimly lit sky, albeit slowly. I wasn't quite used to it; everywhere I went I was usually in a rush. I strolled past the Crown Arcade, surprised to find that for once, I was able to pass without a disturbance: without the crash outside the arcade I had come to expect…and even anticipate.

I was helpless to the tide of emotion that swept through my body. I was startled at my own feelings, but once emerged they were impossible to withhold. My shaking fingers and countenance betrayed my confusion. Here I had been, thinking Chiba Mamoru was nothing more than a rich, genius of a jerk but now…there was so much more to him. Like the way he laughed when I was being exceptionally silly or trying to annoy him; the way his eyes turned cobalt when he wanted a direct answer and darkened when he didn't receive one; the way he ran his hands through that gorgeous mane of black hair when he was especially perturbed about something; the way his face always seemed to brighten when he saw me…

…Probably out of annoyance, I thought snidely, interrupting my own thoughts. Then again, it didn't hurt to hope. Did it? The fact, as I had finally realized, was that I was hopelessly begotten on the man.

Sky blue eyes stopped to admire the smoky grey color of the sky in the morning. My sneakers padded across the ground in lengthy strides, following the movements of my long legs. They shuffled to the left as I unconsciously tried out a few of my dance moves. To my surprise, my left foot effectively twirled around my right and I ended up in the same position I had started.

I grinned and patted myself on the odangoes, delighted that I had been able to perform, at least, one step correctly. With a little squeal of 'I can do it! Yes I can!' I skipped forward, my hands dug into my pockets, only to find myself, once again, toppled to the ground.

I spoke too soon.

I was not too surprised to realize that my feet had brought me to the park, the one area where I could trust to be left alone in peace and quiet. There had always been one lonely spot that seemed to catch my attention, far down at the corner of the bank, just overlooking the pert little lake that had always amused me as a toddler. It was secluded, set apart from the bustling streets of Tokyo by a large expanse of pine trees that grew around it. The grass was damp, but with a little cleaning up it proved the perfect resting place. Someone had planted a batch of spring bulbs and roses in a furrow by its side, and it was the most pleasing thing to look at.

I followed the edge of the bank behind the quaint spot, only to find a picnic blanket spread out a few meters away from the lake. I could vaguely make out a familiar masculine form bending over the spring bulbs, clearing the dirt and making room for a fresh batch of flowers, which he seemed to be conjuring out of his hand…

My eyes widening, I froze. It was Mamoru!

…And he was…planting. Hah! Potential blackmail material.

I stooped behind a pine, my knees grazing the bark, and watched as rows and rows of roses seemed to sprout from his fingers and into the dirt. It was awe-inspiring, watching him work. The hem of his trousers had ridden up as he crouched in the grass, his plain white undershirt stained with dirt and every few moments he would take the time to pause and peruse an elbow through his silky ebony locks. Each of his simple actions made him look extraordinarily sexy. It was unnerving, really, watching him work. I groaned a little. He didn't even have to try, did he?

I ogled at him for a very satisfying five minutes before deciding that it wouldn't do any good to simply stare. I grappled for my Luna Pen, mumbling a few words under my breath. In a second, I emerged, my hair in a short blonde ponytail, my stature taller, and my eyes deep violet.

I stepped out from behind the tree, pinching my pants uneasily and made my way towards him. He seemed to sense my presence a few yards away for he stopped and looked up at me with those gorgeous, intense midnight blue eyes of his. My mind swooned, but maintaining my physical composure, I crouched down next to him. "Do you mind?" I asked, my disguised voice of a higher quality and breathier than usual. He shook his head and handed me a handful of flowers, which he had stopped conjuring when he had sensed my presence. Little did he know that I already knew, and hardly minded. We worked together for a few minutes in silence. It really was pleasant work, a possible anesthetic to my current pains, if only I hadn't been working alongside the man I was trying to forget. I filed the notion away in my brain for future reference.

He paused for a second, taking hold of my hands which were padding the dirt behind a crimson tulip. "Could I ask of you a name?" he crooned lightly into my ear as I blushed pink. "It isn't everyday that I have a beautiful young lady helping me plant spring bulbs at three in the morning." So I was beautiful was I? I smirked inwardly. The bloody romantic. I hadn't taken the time to look at my disguise, but I instantly decided that this wouldn't be the last time I used it.

"Serena," I replied breathlessly. I couldn't help it; I smirked again, hoping he didn't notice. Mamoru was being nice; almost flattering.

He hadn't. "Ah. Beautiful name if I may say so." _Definitely flattering_. He let my hands fall to my sides. "I'm Mamoru." I nodded and turned back to the smoothing of the dirt, but he didn't take his eyes off me. I knew I must have been blushing incessantly. "You like planting?"

I shrugged nervously, wondering whether he could see through my guise and was just playing along. If that had been the truth, I wouldn't have been surprised; I had no doubt that if he did, that's exactly what he would have done. "I don't really…I don't know. It's just you seemed so intriguing, crouched over here, planting bulbs…probably the first man I've seen that's taken an interest in flowers…"

I was babbling and I knew it, but he didn't seem to mind. He laughed lightheartedly, that immensely masculine laugh of his. "Was that a compliment?"

I snorted delicately, knowing full well that if I had still been Usagi it would have sounded obnoxious, but rather, it reeked of nonchalance. I was beginning to like this guise. "The fact that you're the most feminine man I've ever seen in a while? If you want it to be, sure."

He quirked an eyebrow but looked rather amused, leaning down to brush his lips against my ear. I shuddered. "If you dare tell anyone…" he trailed off, his breath hot against my skin. He leaned back, satisfied, taking in my flustered countenance and reddening cheeks.

My lips curved upwards. "Is that a threat?"

Grinning, he plucked a rose from the ground and raising it to his nose. "Perhaps. Planting is just a distraction, something I do when my mind needs a rest. And it's plenty masculine."

"Oh?"

"Yep." To prove his point, or so it seemed, he grabbed a fistful of dirt flung it at my arm, followed by another at my stomach. My jaw hinged open. The nerve of that man! (A/N: YES, dirt fight!)

"YOU ASKED FOR IT BUDDY!" I screeched, uprooting a batch of dirtied flowers and flung them at his chest. Of course, they just bounced off him. To my horror more bullets of compacted dirt hurdled my way. I was quick to retaliate. Finding myself lacking at this type of warfare, I turned to the secret weapon I had, since the age of six, viciously engaged on my brat of a brother Shingo. I flung myself at Mamoru who for a second seemed startled, then growled huskily as my hands closed in on his shoulders, wrestling him to the ground.

It was only after I had strangled him to the ground that I realized how ludicrous the whole situation was. Here I was, under the façade of, what I assumed, was a stunningly beautiful female, straddling the man I had recently realized I was hopelessly enamored with. And there he was, positioned under the weight of a person he hardly knew. I blushed profoundly and stared dumbly down at him, for it was the only thing I could do given the circumstances, bent inches away from the man of my dreams (literally) in the most embarrassing position I'd ever fallen into in my pathetic seventeen years of immature living. And the worst part was, he seemed to be enjoying it, for his hands had somehow latched themselves around waist and he had the goofiest grin imaginable writ over his handsome countenance. I wondered what he was doing. He hardly knew me, and yet…

I gaped down at his ridiculous, boyishly write face, hardly blinking. A piercing pain seemed to register in my thumb and suddenly I squealed and tumbled off him, clutching the finger to my eyes for better eyesight in the misty morning. A rose thorn protruded out of the side, a trickle of blood rolling down the side. I whimpered softly, attempting to pry the thistle out of my finger.

"May I?" He asked, but seemed to disregard his own words as he grabbed my hand and prodded the wound lightly with his fingertip. I cried out in alarm at the pungent pain that shot through my finger, temporarily immobilizing it, but he disregarded me with a cluck of his tongue. "Close your eyes."

"Why?" I asked suspiciously.

He rolled his eyes quite obviously. "Just do it." I did, wondering what he was up to. Instantly I felt warmth encircle my bleeding finger and a second later the hurt had faded almost completely. Peeking my eyes open, I barely made out the faint glow of golden sparks erupting from his fingertip, and gasped inaudibly.

My hand slipped from his grasp and I examined it under the fading moonlight. The thorn seemed to have vanished, and along with it, the scarring and the ache accompanying it. It was miraculous. "What did you do?" I asked softly, trying to catch his eyes. For a second I saw them twinkly mischievously; then they looked away, towards the shoreline.

"Nothing."

As if he expected me to be content with that, he studied the landscape in silence, his expression turning melancholy. His brow had firmed and his chin clenched, sure signs that he didn't wish to be bothered. I complied with these unexpressed requests, wondering if as Tuxedo Kamen, Mamoru was blessed with psychometric abilities. As I would soon find out, I wasn't too far from the truth.

"Beautiful sunrise," he murmured gently, still gazing at the lake. He stretched his limbs luxuriously on the grass, tucking his hands behind a head of ebony, his elbows protruding outwards. I nodded in assent and he turned towards me, his features tightening. He acted so different around other women. I sniffed with indignity. _Why me?_ I asked myself for the millionth time. "What're you doing wandering around at three in the morning?"

His black hair ruffled slightly in the breeze, and I felt my own mirror the actions. I was so unaccustomed to the short hair that every now and then I would bend back, expected to be greeted by the sight of long tails of blonde, my vision only seeing the pale blue back of my shirt. I let it down, the feeling of the breeze sweeping through it oddly comforting. "Supposing I asked you the same question?"

He chuckled. "I'd simply say I couldn't sleep and decided it better to come here and entertain myself. No one ever comes here, you know."

"I'm aware of that." That was, until he'd decided to come. I'd thought I was the only person who knew about the secret hideaway.

"And you?"

I sighed, wondering it I could trust him. I decided it would do no harm, for Mamoru had no idea who I truly was. Poor man. He was being duped. "Same reason. My mind has been…somewhat preoccupied lately."

My lips curled upwards as I watched his dark eyes dance with mirth. "Let me guess. Love."

"The only." This was getting interesting. What did he know about love?

I only realized I had voiced my question when he responded. "As hard as it is to believe, I've had my own troubles."

"I know the feeling," I replied honestly, falling to the ground next to him and propping myself on my elbows so I could look down at him. He gazed at the sunrise nostalgically; his eyes glazed over darkly with something…love? It was hard to believe that Mamoru had ever experienced such troubles. He could probably have had anyone he wanted, had he ever really wanted anyone. He had all the qualities women looked for; the looks, the money, the brains, and the chivalry (well, excepting with me). I could name hoards of girls who would willingly become his slaves if he merely glanced their way. Oddly, however, though he flirted with girls incessantly, I couldn't remember him ever dating…

On the other hand, I was destined to be an old maid with my foul mouth and tendency to klutz and pig out. Damn Man! I could have easily said I hated him for it, but that would be lying, and I was too tired to lie to myself anymore.

"Try me. Perhaps I can help you?" Mamoru turned towards me and cocked his head to the side, taking me in, his black bangs falling dreamily into his eyes. I gulped, realizing that he was serious.

"I'll be darned, the invincible Mamoru Chiba wants to help _me_," I muttered under my breath, wondering what I was getting myself into, and why exactly Mamoru seemed so friendly with someone he hardly knew.

Unfortunately, he had heard me. "You know my last name?" he asked, taken aback. Puzzled, he swept a hand through his bangs. "You know who I am?" His glare darkened. "How do you know who I am?" he interrogated, bending closer, his blue eyes slitting. Against the pale moonlight, he looked murderous.

Oops. I shuddered, burrowing my head in my knees, blonde bangs winnowing over my eyes helpfully. "I- uh…" I nearly smacked myself, trying to find a way out. "I've seen you around." His eyes widened a little, but he didn't break the death glare. "I go to Tokyo U too. Besides, I know Motoki. He's always talking about you."

"You know Motoki?" he wondered incredulously, more to himself than to any one else. His eyes wavered from mine as he plopped back down onto the wet grass, resting his head between his arms.

"The one and only. Motoki Furuhata. Or as I like to call him, Toki-oniisan."

A slight smile tugged at his lips when I said that. "I know someone else that calls him that." At least he believed me now. That was a start. "You know what he says?" He turned back towards me, grinning now. "He's always telling me to voice my problems."

I grumbled a little. "Alright, fine. Well…"

"Yes?"

"There's this boy." I choked on my own words. Way to be specific, Bunny.

His eyes glinted devilishly as he leaned closer, resting his hand on mine and patting it soothingly. "Glad to know you don't lean towards the other side."

I rolled my eyes. "Anyways, he's a lot older than me, and there's no way he would ever like me, but I can never get him out of my mind and it's driving me crazy." I shifted my weight to my back, staring longingly up at the fading moon. "He has no idea I like him, because see…I used to hate him, and we argue 24/7. We still argue. But he's changed. I don't really know what to do."

Mamoru frowned, pausing to scratch his chin, and then look back down at me. "Are you sure he doesn't like you? If he's 'changed' as you put it, that's a high possibility."

I nodded. "For the record, most of the girls he's interested are…you know…model-like, and way past my age."

He looked me over slowly, his eyes hardly twitching. "You could be a model. Trust me, I know, I've delved in the industry more than once myself."

Had Mamoru Chiba just checked me out? _No way. _Then I realized that it wasn't my own. Damn illusions. "N-no, not really…"

"I'm serious," he said genuinely, an amused smile gracing his features. His blue eyes brightened and twinkled. "You're the modest type, aren't you?"

I chose not to reply. "He's never really taken an interest. All we ever do is slam insults at each other. That is, until he got all weird and asked me…never mind."

"What?"

"He…er…asked to be friends." I look of sudden interest crossed his features, as if something had suddenly dawned on him. "Just out of the blue, he asked to be friends."

"Friends, huh?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow. Uh-oh. "Sounds like love to me." He paused, resting his head on his elbows, looking at me under long lashes, his gaze whimsical. "See, a guy only asks to be friends if he wants to be romantically involved." He chuckled to himself, like he was sharing an inside joke. "Trust me, I have experience."

Now I was even more confused. "But…he doesn't have to hide it…he could just tell me. He wouldn't do that, I mean, he's not shy or anything-"

"See, that's where you're wrong," he interrupted, "if this guy really likes you, and it sounds like he does, that's exactly what he'd do. Judging from the circumstances, and the fact that you guys argue all the time, he probably thinks you hate him. He's just taking it slow."

"But I don't hate him."

He shrugged, pulling up his undershirt to brush dirt off his flat abs. My eyes eagerly took in his movements. "Well maybe he thinks you do." He took my hand in his, rubbing it between his fingers soothingly. "Have you noticed any other changes in the way he acts towards you?"

My tongue crept out of the corners of my mouth unconsciously as I pondered over this. "Well…" I finger grazed my chin as I wondered. "He doesn't yell at me anymore. He just laughs." I faintly heard Mamoru grunt in assent. "And sometimes, he…he…" I sucked in my breath, slowly, "he hugs me, and plays with my hair, but I always thought it was just to annoy me but now…it's different. Sometimes he even tries to make me feel better when I'm…when I'm…"

"When you're feeling down?" Mamoru murmured softly, and I had to strain to hear his words. "Because no one else will take you seriously, and it just breaks his heart to see you try to hide your emotions just for the sake of others. Then when he takes you in his arms… suddenly everything is okay again…" his voice had turned to a breathy whisper as he bent closer. "And when you're especially mad he kisses you on the neck, willing you to know how he feels because he can't bear to know what you'd think if he kissed you for real…"

We were so unbelievable close now, his nose brushing mine ever so gently, and as all these surprising revelations floated disbelievingly around my head he put his arms around my shoulders and pulled me to him. I sucked in a wary breath, startled, and then snuggled tighter into his chest, pearly tears trickling down my cheeks. "You really think he feels that way?" I whispered.

"Yes," he said slowly, his eyes and fists clenching with emotion. "I know so."

"I don't believe you," I sniffed in defiance, pulling away and crossing my arms under my heaving chest. "I don't think it's possible for a man to hold that much emotion."

Mamoru laughed softly. "I bet if he knew you were Sailor Moon he would be worshipping your feet at this very moment."

If I had been sitting in a chair, I would have collapsed out of it at that very moment.

My jaw fell open as I gaped up at him in disbelief, trying to form words. "What- but I- how did you-"

He looked down at me knowingly, smiling to himself. "Oh, come on, it was obvious. I knew the moment I set eyes on you. Blonde hair…" he fingered it gently, "impossibly long legs," he gestured and I blushed a little, "and that same sense of sarcasm."

It didn't make any sense, I told myself, my eyes widening. "But I know of plenty of other people that can boast that!" Namely, me. The other me. "Come on, you can't be that sure."

"Well, am I wrong?" he challenged, his eyes twinkling.

"No," I resigned in defeat, slumping over dejectedly, "But that still doesn't explain how you knew."

"I guess something just clicked the moment I saw you. Like it does when you meet your soul mate. And since I'm Tuxedo Kamen, I'm bonded to you somehow." Of course. He knew that _I knew_ he was Tuxedo Kamen, because I had unceremoniously blurted it out after my communicator had dropped out of his pocket. "Trust me, I don't usually engage in dirt fights with random girls I meet while (cough) planting flowers."

"O…K…" It still didn't make sense. If that was true, why hadn't Mamoru figured out that I, _Usagi_, was Sailor Moon, if he could identify her by some sort of bond? Suddenly it occurred to me: _The Luna Pen. _Undoubtedly, because I was using the same magic that transformed me into the sailor or justice, the glamour accompanying Sailor Moon had carried on to the disguise. That was also why Mamoru hadn't realized that I was Sailor Moon in my civilian form. Without the magic of my broach, I was just a normal Tokyo resident, like anyone else.

"Hey, Moonie," he remarked, as I flushed at the use of the intimate nickname, "You know Tuxedo Kamen had the hugest crush on Sailor Moon?" There it was again, that teasing smirk I was so accustomed with. When my mouth dropped open again, my eyes bulging, he quickly clarified. "I mean, it was just a crush, nothing too serious. That guy is all yours." He smiled lightly. "Just thought you'd like to know."

(A/N: I hate it when people think that they only fell in love because they were partners in fighting crime or whatever. It was their civilian forms first. Though finding out each others identities brought out the truth, like when Usagi finds out that Mamoru is Tuxedo Kamen).

"Oh," I stuttered, my cheeks red and my eyes averting his gaze, "I- uh- well, that's nice. You see, I don't usually have guys following me around." I grimaced slightly. I'd attempted, once, to learn the art of seduction from the all-knowing Rei, but it hadn't turned out too well. (A/N: I bet you could refer to another fanfic for the full scoop. I've read tons that expand on that plot).

"Perhaps you just haven't noticed them yet." I shuffled closer and surprised us both by wrapping my arms around his torso and letting my head nod against his shoulders. Lack of sleep was finally getting to me. Mamoru's arms closed around my waist and he rested his chin above my head. "Really, I hope everything turns out alright with that guy you like…" his voice strengthened, "even though he obviously already likes you."

"What do you know," I muttered under my breath.

"Really," he murmured assuredly, looking down at me affectionately as I yawned and closed my eyes, "I'm sure it'll turn out all right. Like they say, 'all's well in the game of love'."

My arms tightened around Mamoru's shoulders as I curled up beside him. "The guy that wrote that obviously smudged his _h_ –and it somehow looked like a w. It's supposed to be: 'All's hell in the game of love.'"

He chuckled, the laugh resonating against my head. "Oh, stop being such a pessimist."

"It's who I am," I slurred sleepily.

"Maybe I'll see you around, then?" he asked.

"Mmmph…" I murmured, before falling asleep in his arms. The sun, unbeknownst, crept over the landscape, filling its crevices with soft streams of light.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: 

Awww. That chapter was actually very long, even though not much actually happened. About double the size of my normal chapters.

Holy shit a fox just ran across my lawn! Umm…hehehe…see my computer is positioned in front of a window that looks across my backyard, which is really big and is right in front of this humongous cornfield. I've seen deer, rabbit, squirrels, cats, and moles before, but never a fox…that's just creepy…alright enough of this side note.

Do a good deed, review, and tell me what you think! Karma goes around…-

Thanks for my new beta and good friend Eternal Dragon 101. (Hey Dee!) _This is Ummster's Beta saying remember to review guys because this chapter is 12 pages long!! Hehe! (Hey VK!!)._


End file.
